Demon's Wings
by RoninKeitaroHime
Summary: Nightmares can come true as the gang finds out in Hong Kong. Soon the world Syaoran knows is shattered in an instant. Will he & Sakura be able to deal with the demon of his nightmares? And just what (or who) has kept him alive? *CH7 UP*
1. Prologue

I don't own Cardcaptors or Cardcaptor Sakura or anything like that. I only own… well… you'll find out…

Anyway… in this fic, everyone decides to visit Syaoran in Hong Kong. But when they get there weird things begin to happen. And they find out that there is something very dangerous out there, and what ever it is… its after Syaoran. Why... they don't know. But they will soon find out with the help of a new ally.

This is just the prolouge and it's really short but if enough people who like this fic put up reviews, I'll up load more. Thanks for reading. ^-^

****

Demon's Wings

Fu-teie looked around the garden with a frown, "Where is that little brother of mine now?" She walked around the house impatiently. "Fueimei, Shiefua, " She spotted two of her sisters in the sun-light family library, "Have either of you seen Xiao-lang?"

"Hm…" Fueimei set down her book, "I think mother's still making him train." 

Fu-teie sighed, "No wonder." She grinned, "Perfect."

"What's perfect?" Fuanren suddenly appeared by to doorway, she removed the lollipop from her mouth and smiled, "I have ideal timing, I know. So just what's perfect?" 

Fu-teie held up a letter, clearly addressed to their little brother, "Fu-teie, we can't read that. It's his letter." Shiefua said, trying to be strict.

"But look, it's from Japan." She pointed. A smile appeared on all their faces, "And it's from his Ying Fa." A collective 'Oooooohhhh' left their lips as they all hurried around they're sister. Fu-teie carefully opened the envelope and read it aloud, "_Dear Syaoran. How you been? Is training still hard? I hope not. And (replying to your last letter) no Kenneth and me haven't kissed yet. Jeeze, we just started going out two weeks ago! I don't know why you ask. I'm so glad schools finally over. It's such a relief (no more math yay!… well… until next year, damn). Well, on a happier note: Guess what? We were all talking yesterday (you know who I mean by we) and guess what? After too long a time of talking with our parents (actually just trying to convince Touya) we've all decided to take a trip to Hong Kong! Isn't that cool? Well, Touya is coming because dad had some work to do. Tomoyo, Eroil, Spinel, and Kero-chan are coming, too! I'm so happy Kaho came back to Japan last month! Too bad she, Yukito, and Nakuru couldn't make it. (Touya wouldn't come if Nakuru were coming and I couldn't go if he couldn't I forgot why Yukito couldn't). But we'll all be together again! We haven't seen each other face to face in years (well, just one year… but it's felt like years!)! I can't wait! We're coming in exactlly two weeks. I'll call when I can. I'm so happy! See you then! Your friend, Sakura."_

Shiefua smiled, "She misspelled exactly."

"Kenneth is that football player that asked her out right?" Fuanren snatched the letter from her sister's hands, scanning it.

"Yes." Fu-teie snatched it back. Fuanren scowled and took the letter back. Shiefua and Fueimei exchanged looks. The two began to scrapple over the letter until and quick hand plucked it away from the both of them.

"Perhaps we'd better tell Syaoran, I think this would cheer both him and Mei-lin up." The four girls looked up and nodded. Yelan gave a rare smile to her daughters, "Now, who wishes to tell him?"

"I want too." Fueimei said the phrase a split second before her sisters.

"Oh fine." Fuanren smiled, "I'll get the camera!"

"What for?" Shiefua watched her sister exit the room, only to poke her head back in.

"He's going to smile when he hears this. I wanna picture of him smiling!"

Yelan watched her daughters scamper out of the room, each with her own idea of just their cousin and brother would react. _Burning sun… ruby-red blood… _'What?' Yelan jerked around. 'What was that?' She glanced about the room thoughtfully. 'I'm too jumpy.' She thought. Quickly dismissing the strange and sudden feeling to the far corners of her mind. But every now and then, especially when seeing the handsome smile on her thirteen year-old boy's face… the words returned to haunt her…


	2. Omens

I was going to add more to this chapter, but my editor (Thank you Akal Saris!) said that this was enough. So here it is. I hope you like it! Please review.

****

Demon's Wings

****

Omens

Sakura looked around the airport. She had an expecting smile on her face, like a child who knows she'll get sweets after doing something good in school. She couldn't wait to see Syaoran! Of course they had to go to the hotel first and call him… but oh well!!

"This is great!" Tomoyo smiled broadly, watching the world through her camera lens. 

Touya frowned, _'Why did I agree to this?_' He wondered for the millionth time. _'All this way to almost exclusively see that brat… why me?'_

"I'd say I feel your pain, but I'm going to have too much fun with my kawaii little descendant." Eriol read the look on Touya's face, making the young man nervous.

Sakura jumped at the comment, and then remembered that Touya had found out about all their magical mishaps. "Hoee…" Sakura shook her head. "Well, now we take a taxi right?"

Touya sighed, "What else, kajuu?" Sakura felt her eye twitch at the name.

"Onii-chan…" She growled. 

"Hey! Kinomoto!!" A familiar call cut her off. "What are you standing there for?! Get over here. We're not allowed past security!" Everyone in their terminal turned to see the source of the shouts.

"Meiling…?" Sakura blushed a little at the big fuss her friend was making.

"Who else?! Get over here!" 

Sakura raced past security, she dropped her bag and flung her arms around her friend, "Meiling!" The Chinese girl nearly fell over. She glanced down at Sakura in surprise then faintly smiled, hugging her tightly. 

"It's been a while, Kinomoto." Meiling smirked. Watching as Tomoyo, Eriol, and Touya walked towards them.

"Konnichi wa." Tomoyo smiled, watching through her camera lens.

"Ohayo," Eriol looked past Meiling at someone, a wicked smile crept onto his face, "My kawaii little descendant." 

"You haven't changed, Hiiragizawa."

"Thank you."

Sakura looked up and the smile grew larger on her face, "Syaoran!" Meiling smiled letting her go. Sakura glanced at her friend, who nodded slightly, "Syaoran!" She ran over the boy, nearly knocking him down with a hug.

Syaoran blushed only to blush a brighter shade of red after hearing the familiar whirl of a camera and a loud, "Kawaii!!" 

He patted Sakura awkwardly. "It's good to see you too… Sakura." 

"What… is… going… on?!" Touya growled. Sakura let go of Syaoran, she watched the two go into an all out glare war. She sighed, some things would never change…

"Sakura!" A muffled voice came from the bag on the ground. Sakura winced and slowly turned around, picking up her bag. She opened it and Kero poked his head out and huge red bump was right in the middle of his head. "Sa-ku-ra! You forgot all about me didn't you?"

"Heh heh. Gomen nasai Kero-chan."

"You've got nothing to apologize for Kinomoto." Meiling smirked, putting her hands on her hips. "The stuffed animal doesn't realize you've got better people to hang out with and can't always play with toys." Kero's eye twitched.

"What did you say?!?!" He growled, "I dare you to repeat that!"

"Which part? The stuffed animal or the toy?" Sakura looked around nervously. People were beginning to stare. 

"Not now you two." She whispered, zipping up the bag. Eriol smiled, grateful Nakuru wasn't here. She'd be making life a living nightmare for Spinel, who was thankfully asleep in his bag. 

"It's good to see you all again." A familiar voice said. Sakura turned around and smiled in recognition.

"Mrs. Li!" She bowed. "Hello!" 

Tomoyo bowed politely. "Konnichi wa." Eriol smiled slightly, looking at his other descendant. Their eyes met and Yelan immediately sensed his magic.

"Clow?" 

"His reincarnation to be exact." Eriol corrected.

"Then we have much to talk about." She said, then turned to face everyone, "I know you are staying at a hotel, but I'm afraid I must insist that you stay with us."

"That sounds alright to me." Sakura smiled, "I'd be very grateful. Onii-chan…" She looked up at her brother, her eyes glittering. Syaoran faintly smiled… he did know how anyone could resist that expression. He shook his head as the familiar 'kawaii!' echoed behind him.

"Well… only if it's not a problem." 

"I wouldn't have made the offer if it were a problem." Yelan said, matter-of-factly. Sakura, Tomoyo, and Meiling began to talk endlessly. Eriol was watching them with Yelan and Syaoran and Touya began their glare war again. 

"Just stay away from my sister, brat." Touya said. 

Syaoran narrowed his eyes, "Speaking of sisters," He began to laugh inside, "My sisters can't wait to see you again." Touya's eyes grew slightly large. He remembered Syaoran's sisters and winced.

***************

"KAWAII!!" Sakura was bombarded by four girls. "Oh my gosh! You've both gotten so pretty!" Tomoyo and Sakura smiled, remembering the first time they had met these girls. They had been all over Touya and Eriol (especially Touya) for the first hour of their stay. Eriol, for once, had been completely surprised and Touya had a funny look on his face.

"Tomoyo, I have some more of those Chinese outfits that you both liked so much. You can take pictures of Sakura." Shiefua took Tomoyo and Sakura by the hand and raced with them upstairs, the other three sisters close behind, giggling all the way. Syaoran sighed, he felt so sorry for Sakura. 

"I admire you for living with them… and surviving." A disheveled Eriol sighed, sitting down.

Syaoran smirked, "Well, they are your descendants." Touya shook himself off. Those girls were beginning to scare him. 

"Xiao-lang," Yelan glanced at Touya, who was looking a little pale, "Show Kinomoto-san to his room. He looks tired." Yelan sat on the couch as Syaoran and Touya glared at each other.

"Come on then," Syaoran grumbled.

"Arigato." Touya said… to Yelan. The two left the room.

Spinel appeared on Eriol's shoulder. "So this is Hong Kong?"

"Syaoran's house actually." 

"Ah…" 

Meiling popped up out of no where, "I'll show you around." She grabbed Spinel and ran off, "I know you'll love the library…" For some reason, the two had been getting along very well. Probably because they both loved to mock Kero. 

Eriol blinked several times before understanding what had taken place in less than second. "I believe Meiling is the only person on this planet that I'll never understand." Yelan chose not to reply. 

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze…

"What?" Eriol jerked up… what was that?

Yelan stared at him, "I take it you just heard it, too? That strange voice?"

"Hai. What was it?" 

She frowned, "An omen. Something is going to happen. But I do not know what. I don't sense any strange or evil magic."

"What ever it is: it doesn't sound good." Eriol was thoughtful a moment, "Has anyone else heard it?"

"No. I don't believe so." Yelan's face was expressionless again, "Whatever it is, it must be very well hidden for only us to hear it." Eriol nodded in agreement. "I do not think we should worry anyone until we have an idea of what is going to happen. They're all so happy to see each other. It'd be a shame to ruin their happiness."

Eriol retreated into his mind, trying to recall something. The part of him that had been Clow Reed was tingling as if there was something he should know… "But we don't know if something's going to happen. Something will happen and I have a feeling that it's not going to be very nice."

***************

Sakura began walking up the stairs. It was pitch black so she was careful not to spill her glass of water. It was around ten pm and she walked along one of the outdoor corridors of the house. Smiling, she recalled what had happened: she must have tried on at least twenty outfits, stopped Kero from emptying the house of food… twice, watched Mei-lin and Kero argue with one another (innumerable times), helped Touya escape Syaoran's sisters (three times), help keep Kero or Fuanren from giving Suppi sweets (twice)… all this and she was stilled tired from the plane ride over. Leaning against the balcony over-looking the garden, she realized that whenever she wasn't going through some crisis, she and Syaoran had been simply, staring at each other. She blushed, it felt so nice having him around. She left her glass on the flat railing and looked at the night sky. Syaoran hadn't changed much. He stopped glaring a everyone, except Touya that is, and was now about and inch taller than her, Meiling too. But Eriol was the tallest in their group. Tomoyo kept saying that Sakura and Syaoran were so kawaii and was trying to get them to appear together on her video screen.

"Sakura?"

__

'Well speak of the devil.' Sakura thought, "Syaoran."

"What are you doing still up?" He asked her. He was still completely dressed.

"I got thirsty." She held up the water, "You?"

He shrugged, "I don't know. So… you enjoying your stay? I hope my sister's didn't kill anyone."

Sakura laughed, "They're a whole lot of fun." Syaoran remained silent, but she had a feeling that he agreed with her. She smiled and suddenly hugged him, "It's so good to see you again." 

Syaoran grew tense, then relaxed and returned the hug, "I missed all you guys too." 

She pulled away, "Do you really mean that?"

"Yes. But don't you dare tell anyone I said that." He added quickly. Sakura smiled, some things would just never change. "You better get some sleep. We've got a long day tomorrow."

Sakura nodded, remembering that they were going to tour Hong Kong. "Good night then."

"Good night." The two went down the opposite ends of the hallway. Sakura took the cup and went with a slight skip, nearly forgetting the glass of water until some water trickled down her hand. 

"Sakura?" 

She froze, _'Is everyone awake tonight?_' She sighed. She turned around… Yelan was standing behind her. _'Must be a family thing: being able to just appear and disappear like that.'_ "Hello." She bowed. 

Yelan knelt down, so she could look right into Sakura's bright emerald eyes with her own dark ones. "Sakura, young Mistress of the Cards, you must make me a promise."

Sakura was confused but said, "Yes, what is it?"

"If anything were to happen to me or my daughters, you must take care of my Xiao-lang."

"Of course I would." Sakura said immediately. "But why-?"

"We'll leave it at that for now. We'll talk some other time." Yelan kissed her cheek, "Sleep well." 

Sakura froze a moment, before whispering, "Good… night?" Yelan walked away, leaving Sakura very confused. _'What was that about?'_ she wondered. Feeling uneasy, she continued down the hall and went to bed.

~

__

"As far as I'm concerned I have no name."

Sakura looked around. It was raining hard in this strange dark void, "Who's there?" She ran through the rain. 

"They'll all perish!" A voice different from the first growled. 

Sakura felt chills crawl up her spine. "Who are you?" She shouted. Fire suddenly blazed in front of her. Flames leapt higher and higher. The rain disappeared… leaving only smoke and heat. Piercing, torturous screams filled her ears. 

"Get out!" 

"Save him!" 

"No!" The screams raked her mind. She covered her ears. They were horrible screams, making her want to cry. The flames licked at her feet. She jumped away, panicking. Flames surrounded her. "No! Get away!" She was trapped in its inferno. Cool rain flowed all around her… washing away the bitter fire. Sakura rubbed her scorched eyes. 

The screams had stopped… it was eerie… too quiet…

Sakura looked around her. Puddles of water were all that remained in this strange black void. She looked at her reflection in the water… Someone else was staring back at her, dirty from the fire, tired from the run, pained by the screams. It wasn't her reflection it… was… Syaoran's…

~

Sakura jerked awake, gasping, "What…?" She shook her head a few times and drank steadily from the glass of water on her nightstand. _'Haven't had dreams like that in a while.' _She thought shakily, rubbing her head. _'What does it mean? First Li's mother tells me to watch out for him if something happens to her and now…'_ She stepped out of bed, a slight tremble in her step. It was eight in the morning. In three hours, her tour of Hong Kong would begin.


	3. The Burning

Thanks to everyone who reviewed (I love you ^-^)! And thanks to Akal Saris and Vanessa, my editors. Again, I do not own Cardcaptors, or Cardcaptor Sakura. And always remember: Reviews are good. Reviews are your friends. Reviews are good. Reviews are your friends. Reviews are…… well you get the idea. Actually, I'm a little skeptical about this chapter, but I hope you like it. And I'm very sorry if I misspell any names. I've seen too many ways to spell the same names to be sure which is right.

Warning: this is just for people who may be anti-this sort of thing, this is the only angst chapter and probably one of the only chapter's that makes this PG-13; along with some mild stuff that'll come later.

****

Demon's Wings 

The Burning

"Xiao-lang!" Fuanren smiled, adjusting his shirt, "You're so kawaii!" Syaoran shrugged her off. "Now, you be nice. Flirt plenty ok?" His face became a bright red, "Oh you know you want to. Come on! Don't deny it."

Syaoran choked, "That-what-gah-I…" He blushed fifteen shades of red. _'Jeez, with the way they're acting you'd think I was going on a… a…'_ he blushed even more just thinking about it, _'a.. date.'_

Shiefua giggled, coming up behind him and wrapping her arms around her little brother's shoulders, "You should tell her y'know…"

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" Syaoran sputtered. His sisters laughed.

"We'd go to make sure you get plenty of solo time with your Ying Fa," Futeie sighed, "But we have to finish our summer homework assignments." She smiled wickedly, "But tomorrow when we take them to the shopping mall. And you're coming along, Xiao!" Syaoran got a little nervous… what were his sister's planning?

Fueimei knelt down, looking into her brother's eyes. She fixed his hair, running her fingers though it several times. He frowned and shook his head, making her smile, as his hair swept across his auburn eyes, "You're kawaii, Xiao, but way too serious. You should lighten up a bit." She winked, "Keep the mysterious side though, I bet girls find it attractive. Along with your eyes."

Shiefua shook her head, "It's his hair, sister." She ruffled the boy's already messy brown locks.

Syaoran turned away, "You four are insane." Fuanren and Futeie smirked, grabbing him just before he walked out the door, "Will you guys let me go? I bet everyone's waiting…" They were going to tour Hong Kong and he didn't want to keep anyone waiting.

"Doubtful. Tomoyo-chan was getting film, Sakura and Eriol were figuring out what to do with Kero and Spinel and Touya was walking to mother." Shiefua smiled. She looked at her sisters and laughed. "Tickle attack!" The group tackled their little brother, tickling him to death. They loved to hear him laugh and since he hardly ever did…

"Dear… God… STOP!" He screamed, laughing uncontrollably. "I-can't… breathe!" 

"Did you know tickling was used as a form of torture?" Shiefua said, pretending to ignore her brother's protests.

"Really?" Fuanren smiled.

"Yeah. I read it somewhere…"

"We torturing you, Xiao?" Fuanren poked his sides. He couldn't answer, but his laughter spoke for him. Tears began to form in his eyes. 

"I think he's turning blue…" Futeie stopped. The rest followed suit, letting Syaoran calm down, wipe his eyes, and sit up. They gave their little brother the gentlest of smiles, the ones that made Syaoran fill with warmth. A smile was left on his face from the tickle attack…

"See? You should have that smile on more often." Shiefua kept smiling.

"We love you very much. You know that right?" Fueimei tapped his nose. 

"You wouldn't guess considering you just tried to kill me." Syaoran clutched his sides, praying that the comment wouldn't earn him another round of torture. His sister's laughed.

"We love you very much… and we only want the best for you." Shiefua hugged him again, this time not letting go.

"Which is why you have to make Sakura our sister-in-law." Fuanren smirked.

"Wha-?!" He choked. Not this again! 

Futeie saw the blush on his face, "You shouldn't be so obvious. You blush every time someone says her name."

"I still don't know what you're talking about." He scowled.

The girls exchanged looks and smiled evilly, "Sakura! Sakura! Sakura! Sakura!" They chanted. Making their little brother's cheeks turn into red stoplights. They broke down laughing. Then calmed down and wrapped their arms around him, smiling.

"You just tell her sometime soon ok?" 

Syaoran froze, then smiled. They were insane, but he couldn't help but love them. "Someday…" He whispered, "Someday I'll tell her."

*********

"Well, Bird Street hasn't changed." Sakura smiled at Syaoran. She could feel Spinel and Kero fidgeting in her bag. The two were inside to keep each other company… But she, frankly, didn't want to know what was going on in there. She smiled, they were probably teasing each other, again.

Syaoran blushed slightly and glanced around the streets. He could hear Meiling jabbering about the street in the background. The feeling here hadn't changed… it never would. He looked at Sakura, who was staring at a pair of orange colored birds. The birds… what was it about them… Syaoran narrowed his eyes… now he remembered…

"Sakura is so kawaii." Tomoyo smiled. Touya was busily glaring at Syaoran and didn't overhear the conversation that followed.

"Meiling, has Syaoran been doing well lately?" Eriol asked. The two girls looked at him in surprise, "He just seems… a little off. He's a little paler, looks tired, and is much thinner than the last time I saw him." He frowned, "Not to mention my kawaii little descendant is wearing a long sleeved shirt when it's ninety degrees outside."

Meiling cocked her head, "I didn't really notice, but yeah you're right."

"Is he ill?" Tomoyo wondered. "Somehow, I don't _believe_ he is sick."

"I don't think so… but…" Meiling thought hard. The sun was beating down on their heads and she could have sworn she saw the waves of heat rise above her waist. "He started looking tired a few days before you came. He'd zone out every once in a while. If that isn't out of character for him, I dunno what is. Well, unless Sakura is around." She smiled, then smacked her head, "I wonder why we didn't notice?"

"You know Syaoran." Tomoyo watched Sakura and Syaoran talking to each other. "He tries to hide everything that goes on in his mind. He has been getting better at it, too. He doesn't blush as much as he did before." She sighed, then added under her breath, "I wish he would… It'd make this video so much more kawaii."

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…

"Golden orb?" Eriol questioned himself, "I don't remember it saying-" He stopped, looking at Tomoyo and Meiling. They stared at him oddly.

"What are you talking about, Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo asked, a little concerned by the troubled look in that sapphire gaze.

He smiled, "It's nothing. Never mind me."

Meiling glared, crossing her arms, "Liar." Eriol gave her an innocent look. Meiling sighed, he wasn't talking… She looked up at the two. Cocking her head slightly, she smiled, wondering how they would react, "Did anyone ever tell you two you'd make a cute couple?" 

Tomoyo and Eriol gasped silently. Exchanged looks they said simultaneously, "No." Neither was going to deny that the other was cute… but that was all. They'd keep their mouth shut. Meiling laughed, finally seeing everything in their faces.

*********

Kaho smiled, drumming her fingers on the arm of the chair. She, Yukito, and Nakuru were feeling a little left out. Not to mention she and Yukito had finished a few lat minute things they had to do at school (she was grateful they finished early) and Nakuru didn't want to bed left behind… again. She had called Yelan earlier in the day. The head of the Li clan wouldn't tell the others. The three hoped it would be a surprise. She glanced at Nakuru who was finally asleep. Kaho could thing of someone (and a some_thing_) that wouldn't be thrilled to see the usually hyper guardian. Yukito was reading a book and munching on some of the airplane peanuts. The two women gave him theirs, surprised that he could eat so much of even the flight food. 

"Flight 983 is now approaching Hong Kong. Please fasten your seatbelts when the captain turns the seatbelt sign on. It is currently 11:22 am in Hong Kong and 85 degrees out." 

Kaho nudged Nakuru, "Your seatbelt." She said.

Nakuru groaned, moving slightly, "Yes _mother_." She said, buckling. Her eyes suddenly opened, "Hong Kong already? YAY!" She startled Yukito and caused everyone on the plane to stare at her. 

Yukito smiled, "You're so full of energy."

"Toya-kun!" she giggled. "Suppi! Oh, I've got just the chocolate for him…" She smiled. Kaho laughed quietly… this was going to be a very interesting day.

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…

"What on earth?" she gasped. Nakuru and Yukito stared at her.

"Is something wrong Mitzumi-san?" They questioned. 

Kaho frowned, "Maybe." She sighed, shaking her head, "My mind is probably playing tricks on me. I heard that can happen with the change of air pressure." She looked out the window and watched the sparkling waves of Hong Kong's harbors. But for some reason… she couldn't bring herself to believe the words that left her mouth.

*********

"Food…" Kero popped his head out of the bag, "Sakura… I want food…"

"That's all you ever want." Spinel sighed from inside her bag. 

"Excuse me?" Kero growled.

"So um… Anyone else hungry?" Sakura asked, quickly. Shoving Spinel's and Kero's head's in her bag before any stranger noticed them. 

"A little," Meiling and Tomoyo admitted. Touya and Syaoran were busily glaring at each other, but managed to stop for a second to glance at everyone. Eriol smirked, sending shivers up the boys' spines. 

"I know a place we can go to." Meiling said, "I heard Li-sama talking about it today. She was on the phone with someone."

"Lead the way!" Sakura said cheerily.

"It's not far. I went there once myself. They've got lots of good food and it's not some fancy place. And guess what they serve? You'll never-"

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…

"Can you believe it? That stuff's the greatest! And you've got to try the…"

__

'I'm hearing it more often now… That can't be good.' Eriol looked around, Meiling's talk was lost to him. He wondered if anyone else heard it. Surprisingly, he saw Syaoran flinch. The auburn-eyed boy unconsciously grabbed his forearm, turning a little pale. He dropped to the back of the group, unnoticed by everyone but Eriol. 

Eriol adjusted his glasses and fell back beside his 'kawaii little descendant.' Syaoran's hand tightened around his arm, "What's the matter, Syaoran?" He asked, watching Syaoran's surprised expression.

"Nothing's the matter." He turned away.

Eriol frowned and put a hand on his shoulder, "Look at me and say that." Syaoran looked at him, opening his mouth to speak… but no words came out. He closed his mouth and sighed. "I knew it. Now tell me what it is." 

Syaoran side-stepped a puddle in the street, _'Someone must have spilled water… yeah… there's the bottle… Stop putting it of, Xiao-lang. It's about time you said something…'_ "I… I…" He didn't know where to start. 

"Here we are!" Meiling pointed to a large decorative building.

"A little later maybe?" Eriol asked quietly. Syaoran shrugged.

Once inside, the group looked around for a table. A waiter glanced at them curiously the walked over, "By any chance," He asked, Syaoran and Meiling, "Are you the Li's?"

"Yes." Syaoran nodded, "Why do you ask?" 

"Well, then we have a table for you. Some of your party is already here." 

"Huh?" Meiling cocked her head, confused. "What are you talking about?"

"This way please." The waiter hadn't heard her. They all exchanged looks, but followed him. He took them to a reserved part of the restaurant. Inside was Yelan and…

"Yukito-san, Nakuru-san, Mitzuki-san!" Sakura laughed. "We thought you weren't coming!" Touya's face lit up seeing Yukito, but had a look of fear when seeing the smiling Nakuru. He wasn't sure which was worse, her, or one of Syaoran's sisters… it was going to be a living nightmare when they got back to that house.

"I'm never coming to Hong Kong again." He grumbled.

"Ohayo." They all said. 

Kaho and Yukito looked at Syaoran and Meiling, "My my, haven't you two grown?" Kaho smiled. Syaoran relaxed a little. He couldn't get out of the habit of going tense around Kaho or Yukito. One used to make him suspicious the other used to make him feeling all weird on the inside. He had nothing to fear or be embarrassed about around those two. Nakuru he knew was a different story. She was a nice girl, but had a little too much energy. He smiled faintly, _'At least she makes Touya happy. She and my sister's will have a lot to talk about.'_ He thought, catching Touya's eyes. The older boys seemed to read his mind and scowled. 

"Can I come out now?" Kero whimpered. 

"Please let him out… his whining is hurting my ears." Spinel's voice could be heard. Sakura jerked as her bag suddenly went flying off her shoulder.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing… baka."

"WHAT?!"

"Stop it!" Sakura picked up her bag dragging the two out of the bag. "I swear if everyone here didn't already know you existed…" She let her voice trail into a sigh. 

Kero jumped out of the bag, "Ohayo!" He called out to everyone. Sakura sighed, grateful their table was in a secluded area. 

"Baka…" Spinel whispered floating out of her bag, "Arigato, Kinomoto-chan for letting me ride in there." 

"Anytime, Spinel-san." Sakura smiled. _'He's so polite.' _

"Suppi-chan…" Nakuru droned. Spinel froze then stared at Nakuru with a look of disbelief.

"What is _it_ doing here?" He gasped.

"What? Didn't you miss me _Suppi_?" Nakuru smiled, then frowned, "And who are you calling _it_?!"

Eriol sighed, glancing at Yukito. He wondered why (with each pair of guardians) was one energetic and hyper while the other was calm and serene. He chose not the think about it, glancing at Syaoran and Yelan, he had more important things to think about now. 

Once everyone had taken their seats and ordered (Spinel and Kero had to pretend to be stuffed animals when ever the waiter came… much to Meiling, Nakuru, and Syaoran's amusement) the conversation flowed. Yelan, Kaho, Yukito, Touya, and Nakuru sat together and Meiling, Eriol, Sakura, Tomoyo, and Syaoran sat on the other part of the table. Spinel and Kero floated wherever they pleased. 

"So…" Eriol whispered, while everyone was preoccupied. 

Syaoran looked away, "Forget it… just never mind."

Eriol groaned, "Not this again."

"Not what again?" The girls looked towards them. Thankfully the adults were locked in their own conversation. 

"Nothing. He's just going crazy." Syaoran sighed.

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…screams of innocent…

Eriol looked towards Yelan. He saw her and Kaho suddenly go quiet. They glanced at him and he nodded slightly. He heard it too it was becoming more frequent now. This was getting nerve wreaking. He heard Syaoran faintly gasp as Yelan and Kaho talked quietly between themselves. His little descendent became pale again and clutched his arm.

"Syaoran…" Sakura stared at him from across the table. She was worried now, it showed both in her eyes and on her face. Tomoyo and Meiling frowned.

"What's wrong with your arm?"

"Nothing."

Eriol grabbed Syaoran arm and yanked up his sleeve wondering what was bothering the little liar. Three short gashes were on his arm… almost like tally marks. Each looked a little older than the last, but they were wounds nonetheless. "What is this?" Eriol stared at the auburn-eyed boy.

"I-I don't know." He pulled his arm back, pulling the sleeve back down. 

"When did you get those?" Meiling asked.

"It was… I… I'm not sure. It has to do with these dreams I've been having lately."

"Do these dreams have to do with rain and fire?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah…"

"I've been having dreams like that too." She frowned. 

Tomoyo stared at Eriol, "Why do I get the feeling you know something?"

"Because I might." He glanced at Yelan, who apparently was telling the guardians and Touya about that strange voice. "Yelan and I… and now I assume Kaho, Have been hearing this strange voice. Lately it's been speaking more often and is getting a bit more… mysterious. First it started saying something about a burning sun, ruby-red blood, hateful blaze, then it started adding golden orb and this last time it also said… screams of innocent."

"I heard screams in my dream." Sakura tried. Syaoran nodded. Meiling and Tomoyo looked at each other, each wishing they had magic.

"So… what was your dream? I didn't get hurt." Sakura glanced at his arm. 

Syaoran flinched, "Well, I'm running through this black void when fire erupts all around me, I can't escape and hear people screaming. Then rain comes down and I escape."

"Sounds like mine." Sakura whispered and let him go on.

"But then I keep running because the screams sound familiar and I'm trying to find out who they are." He sighed, "I know those voices… Anyway, this orange colored bird then flies around me and suddenly bursts into flames. Rain comes down again and it turns into a small black bird. It flies around me and turns into a dragon; it has scaly wings and everything." He frowned a little, "But… it's not frightening or anything… it feels like… it's on my side. Well, the screams grow louder and the dragon begins to lead me to them. That's when I hear this voice…" He froze up. That voice had burned his mind…

"What did it say?" Meiling asked softly. Though he was obviously uncomfortable… his eyes only reflected her face and not what he was thinking.

"It says… flesh and blood… flesh and blood. The fourth day will be the last and first day…" He grew pale again. "Every time I had that dream, a cut appeared…" He glanced at his arm. "Today would have been the fourth day I had that dream, but lately… the cuts seem to be burning… I'm guessing that it happens around the same time you hear that voice." He flinched.

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…screams of innocent…

Sakura gasped… "I heard it that time!"

"We all did." Yukito surprised them. 

"It's the same voice from my dreams…" Sakura bit her lip. Syaoran nodded in agreement, squeezing his arm.

"Suddenly… I'm not feeling to good." Meiling sighed. Then smirked, "Looks like we have another adventure on our hands, huh?"

"So it does." Tomoyo picked up her camera, "But we'll make it though, we always do."

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…screams of innocent… the fourth day

"No…" Syaoran trembled. The cuts were burning into his skin. Maybe his sister's would have an idea of what to do. With all the time Shiefua spent pouring over books, she'd have to know something. 

Sakura cocked her head, "Syaoran, you all right?" He simply nodded. Eriol raised an eyebrow.

__

Burning sun… ruby-red blood…hateful blaze… golden orb…screams of innocent… the fourth day… flesh and blood… burn… burn…

"Fourth… day?" Eriol watched his friend's face become an ash-white color.

Syaoran let out a tiny wince, his arm began to flood with pain. "Syaoran?" Yelan walked over and made him roll up his sleeve. He complied. Sakura nearly fainted. A fourth bloody gash was slowly appearing on his arm. Blood flowed steadily from the wound. Eriol was wide-eyed… it looked like an invisible knife was being drawn across the boy's arm. Yelan glanced around the group. "We had better leave."

*********

Syaoran felt like crying. He wasn't going to, he was trying too hard not to let the tears form in his eyes. But the pain in his forearm was intense. His white-knuckled hand grasped the fire-wounds , trying to stop the blood from seeping through his fingers and onto the pavement.. 

__

Golden orb…screams of innocent… flesh and blood… the last day… the beginning of the demise…. flesh and blood… burn…

Every minute that terrifying voice would ring through their heads. Each time it changed a little and each time it caused him more pain. Kaho and Yelan walked on either side of him. Turning the key to the house, Yelan frowned.

"Something is amiss here…" She whispered, scanning the halls with her dark eyes. "Xiao-lang, go clean your arm." 

Sakura and Eriol exchanged looks as their guardians suddenly transformed. Tomoyo focused on them with her camera and Meiling watched Syaoran go down the hall, but some how felt that she shouldn't follow. Though both she and Tomoyo didn't have any magic, the both felt something was off. The air smelled different too… but she couldn't figure out what it was… Touya put a protective arm around his little sister.

Eriol looked outside, "We'll be right back… I think there's something outside, but it's so faint…" Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun followed their master outside, wary of what they may find.

Syaoran sighed, sterilizing the cuts. _'Thank God they finally stopped burning.'_ Stepping out of the bathroom, he glanced down the hall. Everyone was still there. He frowned, wondering why his sisters hadn't stampeded down the stairs when they arrived. "They probably didn't hear us come in. I'd better tell them what's going on." He continued to walk down the hall and up a flight of stairs, knowing that the second he opened the door into library, he'd be bombarded. He didn't know why they liked the library so much… Shiefua because she loved to read, the other three… who knew? "Shiefua, Fuanren, Futeie, Fueimei!" He called. He opened the window wondering why it was so stifling hot.

__

Golden orb… flesh and blood… fourth… demise of the four… flesh and blood… 

Syaoran felt his limbs grow cold with realization., despite the warmth of the house. With that realization, the screams began. Screams from his dreams that were now in his reality, "Shiefua! Fuanren! Futeie! Fueimei!" He ran towards the library and flung open the door. A wave of heat smashed into him.

"NO! Get away!" A blast of orange fire narrowly missed his head. "Shit!" She dropped to the dround, dodging flying daggers. "Xiao! Get out!" Syaoran froze in horror. Three of his sisters… dead and dying, lay on the floor blood pouring from their skulls as charred bits of the room added to the horrible smell in the air… the scent of blood and smoke. Fueimei stared in horror at a figure flying above her. A figure with a dark dress, long black hair, and scaly dragon like wings erupting from its back darted about the room easily dodging blasts from his desperate sister. Rushing over to him, she pushed him out of the room, "Xiao! Get out of-!" A red dagger embedded itself into her neck. 

He felt her blood sprinkle onto his clothes and face as she coughed once then began to collapse. "No!" The cry left his dry throat as the limp body of his sister dropped on the floor. The figure slowly turned towards the paralyzed boy. 

The dark voice from before, emerged from this hell-spawn. "Do you possess pieces of the orb?" 

He couldn't reply, shock was his only emotion. He couldn't breath, blood was everywhere… his sister's blood… his own 'flesh and blood.' Fire blazed around him, heat pounded his head.

Hair shaded the evil eyes that bore into his mind just then. "Xiao-lang, Syaoran, Li…" The sound of his name drew him out of shock. "You…" The demon woman threw balls of fire… straight… at… his… heart…

A small explosion rang out, destroying the fireballs. Yelan and Kaho stood by his side. Yelan muttered a spell making the demon-woman smash into the opposite wall. More fire erupted around them. Yelan pushed her son to the ground, barely missing the fireballs. Planting a small kiss on his cheek, she pushed him back, towards Kaho. "Get him out of here!" Kaho paused for only a second, then grabbing him by the arm, rushed out. Fire erupted behind them, leaving Yelan alone, with her daughter's corpses and the murderess witch.

"Everyone, get out!" Kaho shouted, "Nobody moved, so great was their surprise. "Damn it! Move!" Everyone at the bottom of the stairs heard a mind-shattering explosion. Wood from the house fell around them. Syaoran looked up the stairs… he forgot completely about the collapsing house and ear killing sounds. 

__

'Mother…' Putting a foot on the stairs, someone grabbed his arm.

"Syaoran, let's go. Now!" Kaho pulled the boy towards her. "Your mother is strong. Come on otherwise you'll be dead too." He wordlessly let himself be pulled along. She pulled him to her, running out the door being supported by the shield card. The shield disappeared and the door way along with it. A loud rumble shook the ground as the house crashed into dust and wood. Shrapnel and debris flew. Syaoran closed his eyes, feeling something cover him.

The air cleared of dust and had left everything a powder gray. Syaoran opened his eyes… what happened? It was all so fast… Sakura was flown out by Yue… Cereberus took Meiling and Tomoyo… but other than that… He couldn't think… his sisters, dead… his mother… who knew? … 

Kaho stood over him, her arms around his shoulders. Her torn clothes, powdered hair, and dirt streaked face was something Syaoran though he would never see on a person like Kaho. She protected him from the collapsing house. Looking around he saw everyone else, fairly clean, standing several feet away. Protected by the shield card. The heat of the noonday sun bore down harder than ever on his head.

"Syaoran!" Sakura shouted, running over. Tripping over wood and metal. "Syaoran? Do you know what-?" Another explosion followed the disturbing silence. Fire erupted all around them.

"You'll all die eventually." That voice droned. "All of you, along with the last five who tried to stop me. But now I want the Li out of the picture…"

Syaoran jerked around… his mother, his sisters… 

Pearly teeth where in the cold smile, "I want the orb… and revenge!" The heat from the fire grew feeding off the broken wood. 

His mind became the scattered pieces of a puzzle. He couldn't think straight. What was happening? He could barely see straight… His devastating sight of his sisters corpses and the sister killed before his eyes… it over powered his senses. All he could see was the blood. _'Snap out of it…' _a little voice in his mind told him.

He slowly drew himself out of the trapped mind… too slowly… Their magic, Yue's, Cereberus', the Sakura cards, Kaho's magic… none worked… more explosions, more chaos. Two thumps were heard as Meiling and Tomoyo were knocked out by pieces of the house, sent flying by the fire-she-demon in the air. Magic, chaos… blood… what was happening? Syaoran shook his head, covering his ears. His arm burned again… dragging his mind along with it. He knew Eriol, Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun were here… Yue and Cereberus had disappeared from his mind. Were… what…? More lights, more heat and fire, more booming sounds… now the guardians and Sakura had been knocked out… Sakura… she was bleeding… Sakura… Kaho… Eriol… soon they were out… He felt the shadow loom over his head.

"It's the Li I want." Fire burned around him… "All I want is your blood."

Syaoran couldn't think, couldn't breath, the smoke was suffocating, pain over flooded his arm and mind. He could feel the gathering magic around the murderess. The world grew bright with fire and dark, with confusion… He could feel death looming over his head…

Cool blue light washed across him… like water, making his hurts disappear. His confused mind abandoned the bloody vision and accepted unconsciousness that came with the blue…

*********

"Syaoran?!" A voice cried urgently, "Syaoran!" 

Fuzzy colors slowly formed into shapes and he stared at familiar faces. His mind was blank. It was blissful for the seconds it lasted. What happened hit him hard… "What… What happened?" He questioned, praying that it was all another dream.

The fact that no one responded was crushing, the smell of smoke and dust filled his lungs. Coughing a few times, he shakily stood up. Glancing around he took in the sight. Police cars could be heard screeching… coming their way. Everyone was covered in dust and bruises. Nothing was left… the area he was standing on was a wasteland. Littered with charred, broken wood, metal, and dust. Yukito and Nakuru were supporting Touya… who looked like his legs were broken. Spinel and Kero were in Eriol's and Tomoyo's arms, sleeping. The two people glanced at each other and then watched Syaoran, pity and sadness in their eyes. Kaho and Sakura watched him with concern. They were all covered in dust, both flesh and clothes had been torn.

Meiling touched his arm softly. "Syaoran…" He pulled himself away and walked amiss the rubble. Meiling and Sakura made a move to follow him. Meiling truly loved her cousins and aunt… but not as much as Syaoran. She hadn't known them as well… she had her own family, and they were alive. Kaho grabbed the young girls by their shoulders.

"Wait." The two looked at her, then back at Syaoran.

Falling to his knees, he lifted a few pieces of wood. Not knowing why, but for some reason… Lifting up one block he saw what he was looking for. The bloodstained hand with a single gold ring on the finger made him lose all hope. They were dead… all of them. To think that only a few hours ago his sisters had 'tortured' him, his mother had saved him with her own hand, the pale, bloodstained fingers that he now held. The sun caused his blood and skin to burn. The silence was even worse than the mind numbing explosions.

__

"Xiao-lang!… Flirt plenty ok? Oh you know you want to." 

"And you're coming along, Xiao!" 

"See? You should have that smile on more often." 

"We love you very much. You know that right?" Their laughter would never leave him. Neither would their sudden screams… and sudden silence.

__

…a small kiss on the cheek, a push back, "Get him out of here!"

"Syaoran… the firefighters and others are here." Meiling and Sakura followed Kaho. The police sirens had quieted and the medical officers were gently taking Touya from Yukito and Nakuru.

"Come on." The two young girls tapped his shoulder. Making him drop the dead hand. Kaho knelt down, looking him in the eyes. She put her fingers underneath his chin, making him look up. Tears streaked down the dusty face. 

"I don't get it…" He whimpered, "Why? What happened?" He held his head, it felt like it would burst. He broke down, "Why…" Kaho slowly put her arms around him, feeling the tears moisten her dirty shirt as he let her give him this little comfort. Sakura and Meiling felt completely helpless.

They didn't have any answers. No one did. All they could do for now was let the sadness take over.

__

'Why'd they die? Why'd I live? I'm… so… confused…" Syaoran heard the cracking of the fireman's boots against the breaking wood. The high sun wouldn't stop burning their eyes with it's light and smoking their bodies with heat. That murderess' voice broke into his mind one last time… they all heard it… but it was directed at him…

__

Golden orb… boiling blood… like your family, so you will be…

R+R please


	4. Blue Mist and Scars

::Blink blink, smile:: I love reviews. And I'm very happy that so far people seem to like this fic. (^-^) {very very very happy} The more reviews, the faster I'll put this lil' ficcy up. ^-^ BUT… lately I've been having problems with my internet (otherwise this chapter would have been up a long time ago) so… gomen nasai! To the people who wanna know: yes there is some couple's WAFF ('warm and fuzzy feeling' for those who don't know what it means). Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter too. 

Demon's Wings 

****

Blue Mist and Scars 

Sakura observed the boy beside her. It was hard to picture the sleeping face ever crying. She could imagine, or had seen, everyone with the water droplets in their eyes, even Touya and Eriol. But for some reason she could never have imagined tears falling down Syaoran's face. It made her tremble remembering his expression. She never wanted to see him like that again. It was too heartbreaking. The gentle roar of the plane didn't bother her anymore. Just to think that a few days ago those sisters of his dressing her up and laughing… And his mother was so beautiful… 

_"If anything were to happen to me or my daughters, you must take care of my Xiao-lang."_

Sakura sighed, Kaho had been doing a better job of that than she had. She glanced at the woman on the other side of Syaoran, calmly reading a book. She leaned back… yesterday was a complete blur. First that scary lady came and destroyed everything. Then they found out from the police that random killings of the Li family had occurred. Meiling's family was luckily spared. The remaining Li family was going into hiding and insisted that Syaoran go to Japan. He was the future leader of the clan and they all felt he would be safer there. Meiling was still with her family somewhere in China.

_They had just gotten the news, the Li family was threatened and several cousins, aunts and uncles had already been killed. Sakura remembered Meiling crying with relief in hearing her own family was safe. Syaoran was as impassive as stone. That was when they found out Meiling was going to her family and, through magic, the Li family made an agreement: "Xiao-lang as our future leader, you must go to __Japan__. You will be safer there. We will hide until we can find a way to stop this evil." Everyone was packed and ready to go on the first flight possible to __Japan__. They were standing in front of the hotel, waiting for the taxi._

_"Xiao…" Meiling was on the verge of tears, "I have to stay, but you… you just stay alive alright?" Syaoran didn't say anything. Meiling hugged him tightly, forcing a smile, "If you don't, I'll find a way to make your after-life miserable. And you know I will!" For a minute, Syaoran let his hands hang limp by his sides. He then wrapped them around his cousin. _

_"I know you would. And you'd better live too. Got that?  Not matter what, you stay alive."_

_"You think I'm gonna let some lil' ol' demon kill me? No way. I've got too much to do." They let go of each other. "Another adventure… oh boy." She put a hand on her hip, "Well, we'll all make it through. Like Tomoyo said, we always do." Syaoran simply nodded. A honk came as a cab turned in front of them._

_"Li Meiling?" The diver asked._

_"That's me!" They loaded all of her stuff into the cab. And after depressing good-byes to everyone, she turned to Syaoran and gave him a quick sisterly kiss on the cheek. "See ya!"_

_Syaoran__ waved slightly, "Ja!"_

_As the car drove away, Meiling stuck her head out the window and shouted, "And remember what I said earlier! You've got a mouth!!" Her voice was almost out of range, "USE IT!"_

_Syaoran__ choked, "MEILING!!" He glanced at Sakura and blushed forty shades of red and pink. She blinked. Everyone laughed, that Meiling…_

_"Syaoran, what was she talking about?" Sakura asked as naïve as ever._

_"Nothing!"__ He spluttered, "Nothing!"_

Sakura frowned, she'd have to ask him about that someday. 

Eriol, Nakuru and Spinel were staying in China for a little while, then were going to England, to see what they could find out about all this. He was going to come back to Japan as soon as possible. Sakura glanced at the seat behind her. Touya had been the most hurt physically. One of his legs was broken and the other had several torn muscles and cracks in the bone from when a large piece of the house had fallen on him. 

Syaoran stirred in his sleep, "Stop… sis…" He murmured. "Mom…"

Sakura winced. She almost wished he would sleep forever, so he could stay in his dream world, where his family was still alive. "We're now arriving to Japan. Please…" The voice came over the speaker and became another noise in the background as Sakura watched Syaoran's eyes flickered open.

"Already?" Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "That was quick."

"Since you slept most of the way, I'm sure it was." Sakura smiled, then poked her bag. "Of course it will feel much shorter for Kero-chan." Syaoran shook his head. Then immersed himself into thought. The minutes ticked by and Sakura watched him stare at nothing. 

She tapped his arm, "I know that look, what is it?"

"Hm?"

"That look you get when you thinking about something in particular you don't understand and the rest of us don't know about." She smiled, "So what is it?"

"I was about to ask the same myself." Kaho put her book down. "Please enlighten us."

"Well," He frowned, "It's weird, but when that demon-woman was going to kill me… I saw this deep blue light and fainted. When I woke up… I wasn't anymore hurt than before… well except for…" He looked at his arm. A fifth tally cut had appeared. He had showed them earlier that day; apparently each mark represented his sisters and mother. "Anyway, the light felt like rain. In my dream, rain was something that saved and protected me… so I'm just… wondering about that."

Sakura and Kaho exchanged looks, "Here I thought someone was still awake and helped Li out." Kaho whispered to herself. "I shouldn't make such assumptions, silly me." 

"Someone must have helped you." Sakura said, "Maybe even defeated her. She seemed pretty intent on killing you, so I doubt once you went unconscious she would have spared you."

"I doubt whoever it was actually defeated her." Syaoran shook his head, "We all heard that voice later. But something did fight her off for now, because we haven't heard any of those sayings since then." 

Kaho nodded, "At least we have someone like that on our side. We'll call Eriol and tell him this."

Syaoran sighed, "Right." He looked out the window… the sun was out. He frowned. He couldn't look at the sun without seeing his sisters dead in the heat and his mother's body in daylight. 

*********

"So he'll stay with you?" Fujitaka Kinomoto asked, looking out the window at the small group talking beside the car. He felt immense pity for the boy.

"Yes, Yukito's grandparents are here for once and I know you'll have your hands full with Touya's injury." Kaho replied. "Both Yukito and Touya wanted Li to stay with them. Surprising considering Touya and Syaoran do _not_ get along." _'And Yukito said that Yue wanted the boy to stay with them… hmm I guess everyone's true colors are showing.' _"I just hope everything works out for him."

"Well, he's always welcome here." Fujitaka said, "I don't understand why an assassin would want to kill the Li's." He sighed, "Then again, weren't they an extremely influential in politics and economy in China?" He looked from Syaoran to an old looking, green book on the table.

"Yes, they still are." Kaho watched Syaoran, "They're just carrying out business in secret."

"Someone probably wanted more power for themselves." Mr. Kinomoto frowned slightly.

"I'm sure." Kaho nodded. _'Just probably not in the way you think.'_ "Well, it's been a long trip, we'd better get going. He looks tired."

"All right then. Nice talking to you, again." 

Kaho smiled, "You too. Good-bye."

*********

Syaoran opened the door. "I hope you don't mind." Kaho smiled softly.

"Not at all." He glanced around his new room. He wouldn't mind living here. It was a temple… it felt safe… "Arigato Mitzuki-san."

"Why don't you start calling me Kaho? I like it better." 

Syaoran looked a little surprised but then returned to his usual calm expression, "All right then… Kaho-san." 

She smiled, it was better than Mitzuki-san, "I'll let you get settled then." She was just about to step out of the room, when she turned to look at him, "Li?" He looked up at her. She opened her mouth to say something, but it never came out. She shut her mouth, "… Just tell me if you need anything." He simply nodded and she left the room.

"Kaho-san…" Syaoran whispered her name. With a sigh he began to unpack. _'I wish I understood what was going on…' _He put everything away while absorbed in his thoughts. _'Who was that-that… thing?'_ He thought of the great dark dragon wings, the bloody daggers, the light from the fires… _'Hell, it was hell…'_

_Xiao-lang…_

"What the-?" He looked around him. "Who said that?"

_Xiao …_

He began to tremble… he knew that voice, but it couldn't be… His legs gave way beneath him, he fell to his knees. There was more than one voice, they were echoing inside his mind. "Stop… just stop…" He whispered.

_Xiao…why?_

"…but they're all dead." He held his head. 

_You're so kawaii!_

_See? You should have that smile on more often._

_We love you very much. You know that right?_

_You're coming along, Xiao!_

"No!" He shook his head, "Stop! Just stop!" They were always saying that sort of thing. Whether over Sakura or over his training… anything… but they were gone…

Kawaii!…  you should have done something…then we'd still be there… 

_Xiao! _

_… love you…_

"Just… stop it…" He shook uncontrollably. "Leave me alone… please…"

Xiao… Xiao…why didn't you do anything sooner… 

He could feel the tears coming on, but he refused to let them fall. Their voices wouldn't leave… and only stopped to turn into screams. "Why didn't I?" He buried his face in his pillow, "No…" Minutes became hours as his family screamed and talked to him…

Xiao…why? 

A gentle knock at his door brought him out of his trapped mind. The voices stopped. He just wanted to sleep. He was sore… mentally sore.

Outside the door, Kaho frowned, Syaoran had been in his room all day. She respected the fact that he may need some time alone, but she had gotten worried. She walked down the halls and lightly knocked on his door again, "Syaoran?" There wasn't an answer, she frowned and opened the door slowly. She sighed, seeing him sleeping on the bed.

"Hello." Came a muffled voice from the pillow.

Kaho raised an eyebrow, "I thought you were asleep."

"I wish I were asleep. Or better yet, dead."

"Don't say that!" Kaho sat beside him.

He turned over to look at her, "Why not? My family is," He frowned, "For all I know, with that thing after me, I'll probably be dead by dawn."

Syaoran of all people… saying something like this, "Did something happen? Did you have a strange dream or something?" She held his eyes with hers, "Because I don't think that you believe what you've just said." He broke away from her stare.

"I don't know what to believe any more." He frown ,"And at the moment, I don't care."

Kaho exhaled slowly, telling herself that there was no talking to him like this. He was much too stubborn, "Ok. But why don't we go to the park tomorrow. Maybe the fresh air will help you think."

"Right…" his tone was slightly sarcastic.

She arched her eyebrow, "Do you want anything to eat now?"

"No thank you." He closed his eyes. 

Kaho reached out and ran her fingers through his hair over and over again. _'He's still a child.'_ She felt such a pity for him,_ 'Only a child.'_ She had no idea what he must have been going through right then. And even less of an idea of what he was thinking when he saw his family, dead and dying. He sighed, letting her stroke his hair… his mother used to do that when he was younger…

"God, why'd they die?" He whispered.

*********

Kaho watched Syaoran out of the corner of her eye. He knew she was watching him. She was worried and he knew why. He hadn't eaten much and hadn't really left his room for who knew how long… When was the last time he left the temple grounds? When they went to the park a week ago… or was it two weeks? He couldn't remember… well, at least they were out now…

_'I'm such a bastard.' _ He thought, _'She's been taking care of me this whole time and all I've done is lock myself up and make her worry…'_ Everyone would come visit, but he'd just pretend to be sleeping. _'Baka Xiao… baka baka baka…'_ Why didn't he want them around? They probably hated him now… He suddenly had an urge to do something, anything…

"Kaho-san…" He looked up at her.

"Yes?"

"Do you know any good movies that are playing? Maybe we can all go see one…"

Kaho looked surprised… would wonders never cease… Syaoran Li… actually suggesting a social activity? What happened there? "By 'we' you mean Sakura, Tomoyo…"

"Yukito too, … Touya's probably gonna come along." He scowled, "How is he anyway?"

"Better, but he still has to use a wheel chair…"

"Touya… in a wheel chair…" Syaoran's eyes twinkled wickedly, "I'll ask Daiduoji to take lots of pictures…"

Kaho smiled. "Sounds good to me." 

Xiao… 'God no…' Xiao… you could have saved us… thought about it harder… 

Syaoran grew stiff, _'Why didn't I? Oh God it's my fault…'_

"Syaoran? You all right? You look a little pale."

Xiao…you could have  told someone sooner… we could have still been alive… 

_'Stop… I- Please… I'm tired…' _"Hai… I'm fine."

_Kawaii__!_

_…love you._

_Xiao…why?_

"Syaoran!" A perky voice called out. He looked up, Sakura, Tomoyo and a boy he had never seen before came running up to him. "Ohayo! How are you doing?" The green eyes sparkled, "Mitzuki-san, ohayo." She smiled sweetly, as always. "Oh, you haven't met Kenneth yet." 

Syaoran was trying very hard not to glare at the young blonde. They did stare at one another, each wondering about the other's relationship to Sakura. "Your boyfriend right?" Syaoran confirmed.

"Hai." She blushed slightly. 

Tomoyo stood beside her friend, "Both are so kawaii." She whispered, "And both care about you a lot." Sakura didn't say anything.

"Ahem… well, Syaoran, this is Tushiro Kenneth. Kenneth, this is Li Syaoran."

"Pleasure to meet you." Kenneth bowed his head slightly. 

Syaoran nodded, "You too." Kaho and Tomoyo could feel the tension between the two boys. Sakura was oblivious to it all. But they were trying hard not to let their disapproval of the other show, for Sakura's sake.

"So, what are you two doing out here?" Sakura asked, smiling at Syaoran and Kaho.

"Just breathing." Syaoran shrugged. 

"We were just thinking about watching a movie sometime." Kaho smiled, "Why don't you all come along?" 

"That'd be fun!" Sakura smiled. 

Tomoyo nodded, "I heard of this one really nice movie that was playing."

Kaho glanced at Kenneth, "Do you want to come?"

He looked thoughtful, "It'd depend on the day. But otherwise, I'd love to come. Thank you."

Syaoran flinched, struggling not to let his jealousy get the better of him, _'I hope he can't come.'_

Kaho glanced at Syaoran, suddenly getting the feeling that she shouldn't have said anything to Kenneth. _'I'm incredibly dense.' _She thought.

Xiao… Xiao… 

_'No…'_ Syaoran felt his arm throb. That pain was slowly returning. _'Dear Lord, not now…'_

"Syaoran?" Sakura cocked her head as his hand slowly clenched his forearm… an all too familiar motion. "You ok?"

Kawaii!! … love you…why? 

"I'm fine. I just wish people would stop asking me that."

A phone was heard. Kaho sighed and plucked her cell phone from her bag, "Moshi Moshi?… Oh!" She looked surprised. Then grew serious, "Really now? … all right… yes yes, I know. … All right I'll be right there. Bye then." She glanced at Syaoran, "We have to go." She put a hand on his shoulder. "Good-bye. It was nice meeting you Kenneth." 

Syaoran simply gave a slight wave of his hand and said quietly, "See ya."

"Oh, okay." Sakura waved with a smile. "Bye." 

"Syaonara." Tomoyo and Kenneth smiled.

"Why the sudden hurry?" Syaoran asked, getting into the car.

"That was Eriol-san." Kaho said, staring the car, "He said he found something interesting and sent it to me. He wants to know what I thought of it."

"About that thing that killed my family?" Syaoran asked, trying to be as emotionless as possible.

Her grip tightened on the steering wheel, "No, something else. He found bits and pieces about a golden orb."

"Oh…" His curiosity. Got the better of him as they drove down the sun-baked streets.

Xiao… kawaii Xiao… 

He flinched. Why wouldn't his sisters' voices go away?

Xiao… 

"Li?" Kaho glanced at his pale face, "What's wrong?"

"Hm?" He looked up at her, "Nothing's wrong. Stop asking." 

Xiao… couldn't you have helped us? 

"Li," She sighed, "Stop lying. It's not helpful."

"Just stop worrying, it's nothing, I swear."

Xiao…love you… screams erupted in his head… why? 

He closed his eyes… he could see the fire and blood, smell the smoke, hear the screaming and explosions. He opened his eyes afraid to close them again.

"Li?" He snapped out of his thoughts, realizing Kaho was already out of the car and waiting for him. He stepped out closing the door behind him. He walked silently up the steps and around the shrine. Kaho slid open the doors to the rooms in the far back. She walked across the kitchen and to a computer quietly humming in the corner of the room. 

Syaoran walked straight into the kitchen as the woman checked her e-mail. "Well?"

_Why, Xiao?… kawaii Xiao…_

"It's all scattered bits and pieces." Kaho sighed, scrolling down the e-mail. "He found occasional phrases like _Orb of Peace_ and things like 'it was created by sorcerers but that's all." Kaho raised an eyebrows, "Well…"

Syaoran looked over her shoulder and handed her a small cup of tea, "What is it?"

"Arigato." Kaho took a sip, "Well, he found something about a fusion. Some words kept popping over and over again like, 'guards,' 'demons,' 'bearer,' and-"

_Why, Xiao?… _

"-but he couldn't interpret the rest of it. It was in Latin and a few other ancient languages and dialects. Um… golden orb… something about wild magic and demons. Oh! Clow Reed was mentioned but Eriol-san can't remember anything about it. But whatever this golden orb is, it was broken up and scattered."

Syaoran stared off into space, "She looking for the pieces…" He frowned, "The orb is defiantly magical and was closely linked with demons… She was part demon herself. It'll probably give her more power, because isn't that what most magical objects do? Maybe it'll give her more dark magic or some kind of access to a new magic."

_Love you…. But why, Xiao?… _

Kaho blinked a few times, she would always be amazed at the way his mind worked. And the woman didn't have to ask to know who 'she' was. Syaoran rested his chin in his hand, he knew something about this he just didn't know why… He couldn't put his finger on it…

_Xiao… kawaii… Xiao… love you … screams… get him out! … screaming echoing in his mind… why didn't you try to help us? We love you!_

"Damn it!" Syaoran clutched his head, "Just leave me alone!"

Kaho stared with wide-eyes, "Li?!"

Kawaii Xiao… you should have done something… 

"Make them stop…" He shook his head, "I'm sorry!" His mind broke down to the screams and he feel to his knees. "Please stop! Stop!"

Xiao… 

She fell to her knees and put her hands on his shoulders, "Li?! Li!" 

*********

"Arigato Yukito." Kaho looked at the boy sleeping on the couch, "I hate to leave him alone. I hope it isn't a problem."

"No, not at all." Yukito shook his head, "I feel sorry for him. Just what happened?"

Kaho sighed, "I'm not sure. He went mad. But I heard him say something about wanting the voices to stop, him being sorry, I couldn't tell and then he passed out. He's probably thinking of his family." She frowned, "I've got to go to a meeting at the school. Something about next year's program. I might take a job as a substitute." She walked towards to door. "But call me if anything happens. Bye."

"All right. Bye." Yukito smiled, then glanced down at Syaoran. He but his hand to the boy's head. "No fever and he's delirious?" Yue asked from inside his head. "Grief can do that." Yukito said quietly. 

"Uh…" Syaoran groaned and his eyes opened for a brief second, only to close again. "Yukito? Where's Kaho-san?"

"She had to go somewhere, but asked me to keep and eye on you." He knelt beside the boy, "How are you feeling?"

"I keep hearing them…"

"Ask who does he hear?" _'I know, hold on.' _"Who?" Yukito asked, curious.

"My… sisters… and mother…"

"What are they saying? Ask him."  Yukito sighed, "At the moment, Yue's being incredibly impatient so I'm just going to change into him, all right?" Syaoran shrugged. A bright light filled the room and Yue was kneeling next to Syaoran.

"What are they saying to you?"

"My name, that they love me and that I'm kawaii…" He sighed, keeping his eyes closed.

"What else? I doubt just that would drive you mad." "Well, Yue, you sure are blunt." Yukito chuckled. _'Oh be quiet.'_ Yue thought.

"Then… then they're screaming again… asking me why I didn't do anything sooner." Syaoran began to tremble a little, "Why didn't I?" 

"Because none of us knew what was going on. No one had the faintest clue." Yue said, "It's not your fault. You can't hold yourself responsible."

"But- I can't get that image out of my head…" Syaoran was struggling not to let his emotions get the better of him. Yue could see right through him, but didn't comment. "I can't look at the sun with out remembering the heat of the room, that fire and blood…" He opened his dead auburn eyes, "I just can't." He sat up slowly. "I-I…" He crossed his arms, unsure of how to continue… but words weren't necessary. but words weren't necessary. Yue seemed to understand. He sat beside him and put an arm on his shoulder. Syaoran simply went limp. Tired… He didn't know what to think… Some part of him knew Yue was right… but the other part just didn't accept it… They just sat there a little while, a wordless conversation…

"I need some fresh air." Syaoran sighed, getting up slowly. A white light filled the room and Yukito stood next to him, "Mind if I come along?"

"No." Syaoran shook his head. Leaving the temple grounds, the two walked aimlessly around the town. Yukito kept glancing at Syaoran. The boy seemed normal; that old, half-glower was there on his other wise expressionless face, his eyes were mirrored, so no one could see what was going on in his mind. The day was unusually cool for a summer afternoon. Both wore jackets and jeans.

Syaoran's arm grew tense. He winced slightly, making a familiar motion… "Is your arm hurting?" Yukito asked, already knowing the answer.

"What gave you that idea?" He asked. 

"Well, for one, you're grabbing your arm again." Yukito pointed calmly. Syaoran frowned and pulled apart his arms. "Let me see." Syaoran stared at him a moment, his face held a pallid expression. "Why are you so worried?" The older boy asked, "Let me see your arm. It's not like I'm not going to bite."

"It's not you I'm worried about." Syaoran said quickly, "We've got to get out of here now!" 

Yue then sensed it, the dark aura the brought the smell of blood and smoke with it in his mind. Yukito was quickly replaced by Yue as the guardian lifted Syaoran up and soared away.

*********

"Kero-chan, you should really stop playing those things." Sakura sighed. She watched as the little yellow guardian became 'one with the video game'. 

"But Sa-ku-raaa…" Kero whined,

"No buts this time Kero. You've been playing that thing since five in the morning!" Sakura reached out, read to turn off the game system.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Kero shouted, watching the plane on the screen crash and burn.

"There." Sakura turned off the system. Now she wouldn't have to feel bad. He had already lost.

"Nooo…" The 'stuffed animal' whimpered. "No! No! No! No! No! No!!!!" He was stomping around the room like a little child.

_Mistress! _

"Huh?" the two perked their heads up. That sounded disturbingly like Yue… A shattering wave of magic blew over them… a dark feeling. In less than a second, Cereberus and the Card Mistress were flying. "She must have followed us to Japan." Sakura said. "How did she know? Eriol told us to hide our magic and we did."

"She probably knew something about all of us." The Guardian turned towards the park. 

A loud, crushing explosion greeted their ears. Smoke leapt through the trees ahead of them. The two raced towards the pillar of smoke. "Syaoran! Yue!" The guardian was lying on the ground, dead or unconscious, they couldn't tell. "Oh my God!" Sakura pulled out one of her cards, eyeing Syaoran. The boy was pinned to a tree by the demon-woman, her red aura glowing dangerously. The demon drew her dagger along his face. "Watery!" A torrent of water smashed into the demon throwing her back. 

"Get the kid out of here!" Cereberus shouted, "I'll take Yue! Go while she's still down!" 

White wings grew from her back as she grabbed Syaoran, _'Oh my god, he's so light!'_

"Sakura?" She heard him whisper. Then he went completely limp. With a sudden burst of energy, she pushed off into the air, followed closely by Cereberus, who had somehow gotten the unconscious Yue onto his back. 

A loud shout echoed behind them. A sudden gust of wind brought Cereberus crashing down, "Your turn." Claws found their way into Sakura's leg. 

She screamed and dove into the trees, nearly dropping Syaoran. She didn't look back as she touched-down on the grass. She had no idea where the guardians were. Her wings vanished as the demon landed. Her long dark hair billowed around her. But her face was shadowed. Her wings were large and scaly.

"Give him to me and I'll spare your life… for now." The she-demon growled. 

Sakura's response came through the cards, "Mist!" She shouted. Enshrouded by fog, Sakura picked Syaoran up again and made her get away through the trees.

Ducking behind a small dirt cliff, Sakura brought out two more cards, "Illusion, hide us from her sight! Shield, don't let her sense our magic!" She sighed and leaned back against the ground. This was exhausting. Feeling the Mist return to its card, she knew that she demon was looking for them. 

"Gomen, Sakura." Syaoran whispered, startling her.

"Give me a heart-attack why don't you?" Sakura sighed.

"Sorry again." He was sitting up, leaning back on the dirt wall.

Sakura watched him carefully. She was itching to do something about that gash next to his eye. "What are you sorry for?"

He shrugged, "Being a burden."

"You're not a burden." She assured him. He didn't believe her, she knew he didn't. She was about to say something, when he looked at his arm. Rolling up his sleeve, he looked at the five tally-scars on his arm.

"Sakura… She's getting closer."

"Hoe?" Sakura cocked her head, "How can you tell? I don't sense anything."

"Every time she's near, my arm begins to hurt." He stated, as calmly as he could. Not even a minute passed when Sakura began to feel a burning red magic.

"I'll use the fly and we'll be gone before she gets here."

"Don't fly…" Syaoran whispered, the pain in his arm was getting intense, "She'll see us then… we'll both… be killed. You've got the shield… and illusion up, anyway…"

Sakura shook, where was everyone? If that thing found them now, they were dead. Syaoran closed his eyes. "Sleep card," she murmured, hoping to spare him some agony. The sleep emerged from its card, but no matter how much of its magic it tossed on Syaoran, he just wouldn't sleep. An alien red aura flashed every time the glittering dust touched him, eating it away. The sleep returned to its card. Sakura shivered _'I can't do anything when she's near._

His eyes opened slowly. He was struggling not to let his fear, or pain, show. The cut by his eye seemed to bleed more intensely than before. She bit her lip, sensing the bloodied aura over her head. Minutes became years as she silently prayed the creature would leave. Tentacles of dark magic, slimy with acid seemed to crawl over her skin, looking for a vulnerable spot. The feeling slowly faded and the tentacles drew back. Sakura breathed normally only much after the demon disappeared completely.

Syaoran relaxed, sliding lower to the ground. Closing his eyes, he thought, _'How long are we gonna be stuck ere? Sakura won't be able to keep the cards up for much longer. I can feel it.' _

Sakura looked over him, "Let me see that." She made him turn his head to the side, so she could have a better look at the wound. There were two cuts next to his left eye. She bit her lip, "Don't move…" She said quietly, kneeling over him. She took off her jacket and wiped the blood away. Cleaning away the red stuff that was also on his other arm, she sighed, wondering for the millionth time what was going on.

Syaoran gently pushed her back, "You shouldn't do that. There isn't any point. You'll only mess up your jacket."

"But-"

"No but's." Sakura frowned slightly. "We'd better stay put until we're sure she's gone. The Illusion and Shield card are draining." He watched her with steady eyes. "Don't waste your energy."

She knew he wasn't nearly as calm as he seemed. But he sure was a good actor. "Fine." She muttered. She really was tired.

"Close your eyes and relax." Sakura did as she was told.

One thing that always surprised him about Sakura was her ability to fall asleep instantly. Syaoran envied her for it. But right now, something else was on his mind…

That thing was still out there and would be for a long time. It was after him and as long as he stuck around Sakura, she was in danger. He glanced at Sakura's sleeping figure. He wasn't going to let her or anyone else get hurt… _'Might as well. I don't have anything to lose.' "Bye, Ying Fa."_

He raced through the forest, trying to get as far away from Sakura as possible. Maybe then that thing would get away from her. Somehow, he knew it was following him. 

But he knew where he was going and that demon didn't. Coming to his destination, he looked about him, towards the edge of the forest. Behind him, was a tall cliff. His arm began to throb again.

Syaoran stared down then back at the forest. Taking a step back, he could hear his sisters again…

_Xiao… kawaii Xiao…_

_Love you!_

_Why?..._

He shook his head, realizing this black haired demon was torturing him. It had to be her. 

"Xiao… Li Syaoran." A chilling voice echoed around him, "Why don't you just let me kill you? I will take your energy eventually. I can do it slowly and painfully, like I have been doing, or quickly and without so much pain." The aura grew immense. 

"No to both." His voice held his determination.

"There is no other way." The dragon-winged woman came out of the trees, her dark hair flowing around her. 

"Yes there is." Syaoran another step back; the heel of his foot was touching the edge of the cliff. "And I'll take it." Tipping himself back, he felt the rush of the air as he plummeted to the ground below. _'No one will get hurt at my expense. No more pain. I'll see my family again.' He could hear the she-devil screech as a million and one thoughts rushed through his head, __'Yukito, Kaho, everyone, I love you. Sakura… I hope you and Kenneth are happy together.' An ironic smile crossed his face,__ 'Looks like Meiling's gonna have to find a way to make my after-life a nightmare.' _

_Ripping through… Blue light… Scars burning… The ground rose up to meet him…_

Review pleaz


	5. Rain Whisper

*eye twitching* too… much school… work… not enough time for fan fiction. Projects… finals… all around me… was banned from computer… AAHHH! AAHHH! AAHHH! *hyperventilating… then returns to normal breathing* *phew* ok now that I let that out ^-^; Sorry I didn't update sooner. Hm… is there any side note I should mention? … *thinks* …… Not really, except to R+R pleaz. 

**Demon's Wings**

**Rain Whisper**

_'No one will get hurt at my expense. No more pain. I'll see my family again.' He could hear the she-devil screech as a million and one thoughts rushed through his head, __'Yukito, Kaho, everyone, I love you. Sakura… I hope you and Kenneth are happy together.' An ironic smile crossed his face,__ 'Looks like Meiling's gonna have to find a way to make my after-life a nightmare.'_

_Ripping through… Blue light… Scars burning… The ground rose up to meet him…_

*********

"Syaoran. Syaoran!" Sakura cried. "Oh my God…" She feared for the worst. No one could find him. A surprisingly short time after she woke up, she had found Yue and an unconscious Kero. Kaho sensed something and raced over, tracking them down. "What if that thing got him?"

"I'm sure he's fine. This is Li we're talking about…" Kaho's tone of voice betrayed her doubts.

"I don't sense him or that demon anywhere," Yue murmured.

"Maybe we'd better split up. We could cover more ground that way." Kero suggested. They all nodded in agreement. Sakura bit her lip and kept walking, scanning the ground for any sign of the Chinese boy. 

*********

Everything was dark. His mind was a complete blank. He couldn't move, every bone in his body felt broken.

"Li…" a gentle voice trickled around him like rain, "Now why did you go and try to kill yourself? It was that evil witch wasn't it?" Cool fingers ran through his hair. "Well don't worry about her. She's gone for now." The young woman's voice lightened, "Maybe for good. Hm…" A slight chuckle was let loose. "I must be crazy, talking to you when you're not even awake." The sound of the words fell about him like a soft rain, speaking to him quietly.

He tried forcing himself to open his eyes, but only succeeded in slightly moving his head.

"Li, Li, Li… what are we going to do with you?" The soft hands continued running through his hair. "You have so many who love you…" The voice became wistful, "You're lucky to have friends. I never had any. I hope… ah hoping things like that is silly. But I know _your hopes." He knew this woman was smiling… somehow he just knew it, "You love Sakura. Well, who doesn't I wonder? She's such a sweet-heart. So are Tomoyo-san and Eriol-san, no matter how wicked he can be. Wouldn't they be a sort of golden couple? So perfect for each other…" _

Syaoran relaxed and stopped trying to move, it wasn't getting him anywhere.

"Touya-san likes you a lot more than he lets on. When it comes to Sakura, he's an over protective nut case… but I know he has a strange sort of respect for you. Everyone does. Especially over the way you're handling all this." 

There was a sort pause as a slight breezed told him he was still outside.

"I'm very sorry, Li." The voice was quiet, "Very sorry. I wanted to help your family. I really did, but I…" Something chilly sprinkled onto his cheek… she was crying. "I'm just sorry…" 

_'Kaho…?' He thought. __'Is that you?'_

"Here's something I promise though… that witch will never affect your mind like she has been. Throwing your sister's voice's into your head like that. Yes, it was her in case you haven't figured it out." A slight growl was heard, "I hate her…"

_'Who doesn't?' He winced, feeling pain slowly remerging …_

"Let's see if I know any spells for this…" Finger-tips traced along his wounds and her voice whispered in an unknown language. A cool magic flooded his veins. Instantly his pain left. "I should have done that first… some help I am… I'm such an idiot…"

_'No you're not.' Syaoran wanted to tell her._

"I can't wait until I can really talk to you. It's odd not having someone answer back to your comments…" The tone grew serious, "I wonder how you were saved? I sure didn't do anything… Sakura, Yue-san, Kero-chan… they were all somewhere else. Hmm… I'll have to look into that. Eriol-san would have to know too… Maybe it has something to do with these weird holes in your shirt. You don't even have a scratch there… I wonder how you got them?"

_'Holes?__ In the back of my shirt? And I have no scratches there? Uh…' _

"So much thinking to do… too much confusion, all because of that damn orb and her stupid blood spree…" Another pause ensued and Syaoran remained calm, feeling cool and comfortable for the first time in a long time…

A voice in the distance cried out, "Syaoran!"

"Ah… Mitzuki-san is here."

_'Kaho-san?!__ You're not Kaho?!' _

"I'll see you around Li…" He felt his head gently lowered to the ground. He had been on a stranger's lap? Damn! That must have been the one who kept saving him! He wanted to shout for her to stop, but he couldn't. The soft feeling of cool rain vanished. And he heard Kaho footsteps dashing towards him.

*********

"I liked that movie!" Sakura said cheerily. 

Tomoyo zoomed her camera in on Sakura, wearing yet another Daiduoji-style outfit, "Yeah." She smiled, then moved the camera over focusing on Syaoran and Kenneth. She sighed, they were a lot more alike than they thought… Both knew martial arts, both cautious around people in general (and both been improving people relations), both were cute, liked soccer, math, didn't like studying Japanese, both played music, were unbelievably sweet when they wanted to be, got jealous easily, and so forth and so on. _'It's probably why Sakura went out with Kenneth in the first place. He reminded her of Syaoran.'_

But of course they had there differences, one of the minor ones was that Kenneth played the violin where-as Syaoran played the flute. Kenneth was probably more brawn than brain, but wasn't as a courageous person. Once he got to know someone, he generally opened up to them, Syaoran never opened up. Just things like that. But the biggest thing that set them apart, was that Kenneth had Sakura, and Syaoran still loved her.

Tomoyo looked away from her camera. Too bad, she could easily picture them with Eriol, being the best of friends. Kaho smiled faintly, having thoughts similar to Tomoyo's. 

A week had passed by, a happily peaceful week. Full of smiles, food, clear days, food, the park, food, laughter, food, food and food and food… (according to Kero)… oh! And pudding!

Fooling around for a while, sunny days, nothing dangerous…

Kaho eyed Syaoran. No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't keep questions from popping into her mind. How had he lived after (apperantly) jumping off a cliff? They found him blood across his fore-head and arms, but no wounds… There were too many questions and no answers… She heard the tune of her cell phone and quickly plucked it from her purse.

"Moshi moshi…"

"Kaho…"

She raised an eyebrow, "Eriol?"

"Hai, just wanted to let you know that I did all I could and will be returning to Japan tomorrow."

Kaho smiled, "All right then. When do I pick you up?" As they made the arrangements, Tomoyo's camera had finally turned off as Sakura and Kenneth had quickly stepped inside an ice-cream parlor (the rest of them didn't want any). 

"Li-kun… are you all right?" She asked, watching the young boy twitch in jealousy. 

"Just… fine, Daiduoji." He said through gritted teeth, "Simply peachy."

Tomoyo smiled playfully, "You told me you didn't really like peaches, Li-kun."

Syaoran eyed her, "Daidoji…" 

She giggled, "So… what have you been doing lately?"

He simply shrugged, "I've been helping Kaho-san out around the temple." She nodded and glanced into the parlor where Sakura and Kenneth were. She was dying to find out what Syaoran knew about this whole mess, but it wasn't like there was much _she could do. She had no magic and knew nothing of it. She could only encourage them all. Her eyes looked to the floor, very unlike herself. She wished she could do more. _

Syaoran noticed her distraught expression and glanced away. Tomoyo was his friend and in a few ways, she was closer to him than Sakura. His voice became grave as he said, "Tomoyo… do you have the video of… that day?"

Tomoyo was startled, but didn't show it. He… said her name. A smile would have appeared on her lips had she not known what 'that day' was. "Yes. Do you want it?" She watched him carefully. Not letting a single feature escape her sharp eyes, trying to see him through. 

"Hai." He nodded, "Maybe it has something that may help us figure this out."

"What do you know so far, Li-kun?" Tomoyo asked. 

He sighed, but his auburn eyes were steady, "I haven't even told Kaho-san this, but after that thing was chasing me through the forest-" He cut himself off as Sakura and Kenneth approached, "I'll call and tell you later." He smirked, "And my name's Syaoran, Tomoyo."

She smiled, "Call around eight, Syaoran."

*********

In England

Eriol frowned, adjusting his glasses. Nakuru dropped another pile of books on his desk, "Here are the books you wanted, master." Spinel eyed the pale boy… fifty hours straight with no sleep and that was no exaggeration. 

"Master, shouldn't you rest a little?" He asked.

"I can't… I getting close to something," Eriol sighed, scanning the huge red book in front of him, "I know it." Taking a long look at their master, Nakuru and Spinel grimaced. Sometimes Eriol could be even more stubborn than Li. He closed the book with a sigh, pulling another book from the pile he flipped through its pages. 

_The orb, created from the purest gold…_

The words seemed to pop up to his tired eyes. He snapped his attention to the sentence, reading the Old English text carefully. The two guardians looked over his shoulder, reading the article.

_The Orb, created from the purest gold, was created to be the ultimate balance between gifts. Mages gathered from each corner of the earth, discreetly feeding the Orb with enchantment. The orb was then released into the world through "him" (see volume 27). The power was overwhelming and banished Satan's minions from the earth in torrents of gold. Once again the world was cleansed of the chaos that followed the demon's sudden uprisings. The Orb then was broken apart and set into the different corners of the earth and blood. This was done so as to keep the balance between gifts and not let a single man control its power._

Eriol smiled vaguely, "Well that's something."

Nakuru cocked her head, "I don't get it… 'balance between gifts,' 'Satan's minions,' 'earth and blood'?" 

Eriol rubbed his eyes, "'Gifts' was a term for magic, Satan's minions would be demons, and… earth and blood… um… the pieces must have been hidden on different parts of the planet and… and with people, I asume."

Spinel nodded his head, "Do we have volume 27? Maybe we could find something on 'him,' whoever he is."

His master shook his head, "That's one book I don't have."

"Well can you get some rest now?" Nakuru asked, "You're not looking too good, y'know."

*********

"Stupid plane." Kero yawned, "So darn early."

"Why'd you come along then?" Sakura frowned.

"Because I wanna tell Suppi I beat the record for Galaxy Races." Kero smiled wickedly.

Sakura shook her head. Tomoyo and Syaoran were talking quietly to themselves. Sakura twitched slightly. She wasn't jealous… was she? _'Oh, how can I be jealous? They're just good friends. Not like they're going out…. They wouldn't anyway. Even though they'd make such a cute couple…" Sakura shook her head slightly, __'Why do I even care?' _

Kaho watched the three children. She knew why Syaoran, Sakura, and Kero were here, to find out exactly what Eriol had found (well… maybe not Kero). Tomoyo might have been that way too, but she sensed another motive… something else that drove the young girl to come to the airport… especially when they all had to wake up at six to get there… _'Could it be that…?' The thought wasn't finished as she saw a familiar sapphire eyed boy walk out of the gate._

"Eriol!" Sakura smiled, waving. Eriol spotted them, Nakuru walked right behind him. No doubt that Suppi was in his backpack.

"Konnichi wa." He smiled, then suddenly became grave, "We have a lot to talk about."

"But first," Narkuru looked at them smiling, "Food and sleep."

*********

Syaoran set down the copies Eriol had made. "Well?" Kaho asked.

"Well what?" He asked, staring up at her.

"All those copies and notes Eriol gave you… find anything that stood out?"

The boy shook his head, "Only if 'everything' counts as an answer…" He stood up a moment. After sitting down for the past two days (he fell asleep in the chair reviewing the tons of information Eriol had brought on that damn orb and anything similar to it) his bones cracked a couple of times while he stretched his stiff limbs. He ran his fingers through his unruly hair with a sigh. Looking up at Kaho he realized she wasn't wearing her temple robes. She usually was at this time of day, "So where are you off too?" He eyed her casual clothes.

"Just to do some shopping." She smiled, "Stay out of trouble, I won't be gone long."

Syaoran smirked, "Lately trouble seems to find me." He whispered watching her walk out the door. He sighed and kicked his legs up onto the table. The past few weeks had been great for him. With Eriol back he, Sakura, and Tomoyo were constantly going out and talking… no Kenneth. 

An urgent knocking came at the door. Syaoran frowned and walked over the door. Not sensing anything strange, he opened the door. Tomoyo stood there, looking tired, and holding a video cassette in her hand.

"Syaoran," She gasped, then quickly regained her composure, "I was… looking at the video of… that day, and I found something you might be very interested in." 

"Why don't you breathe a second?" He showed her in, "What something to drink?"

Tomoyo shook her head, "No thanks." She popped the video into the VCR, took the remote and leaned back against the couch. She never took her gentle eyes off him. "Do you want to see… or…" She wasn't sure if he wanted to watch the video.

"What was it that you saw?" He asked casually.

Tomoyo pulled him down on the couch, seeing right through his calm expression. She saw nervousness in that auburn gaze, "Your little savior." She smiles vaguely, "Let me guess you never told anyone else about her, have you?"

Syaoran shook his head, letting himself fall back against the couch. "Let's see the video then."

Tomoyo nodded, "You can't see much because I… was on the ground, but you can hear everything." She pressed play on the remote. She had fast forwarded past all the fight, not wanting to throw that in his face. The screen was hazy and all one could really see was a strange red light bouncing off the rubble on the dirt ground. Tomoyo's finger tips could be seen on the corner of the screen. Syaoran assumed everyone had just been knocked out.

"You're mine boy…" That chillingly familiar voice stabbed at him.

"Kaji! Get away from him!" A blue light shook the screen and the sound of the young woman's voice relaxed Syaoran's tense body. "Now!"

"Don't interfere!"

"Why do you want him?! He's no concern of yours!" 

"Why do you care? … See that tree there?" The red glow nearly blinded Tomoyo and Syaoran. "Your next if you don't leave!"

"No. I'm not leaving until I have an answer!" The kind voice became icy cold.

"He's an obstacle. Obstacles are meant to be broken though."

"Lovely response." The soft voice struck like icicles, "Now… you must go." The blue light bounced off the stones and wood pieces. A piecing scream filled their ears. The same screech Syaoran heard when he fell from the cliff. A drop of some black liquid fell in front of the screen. It took Syaoran a moment to realize it was blood.

"I'll get you for this!" The red light vanished completely.

The blue glow slowly grew brighter and a black shoe and the hem of a baby blue skirt lowered onto the screen. "Oh dear." The voice sighed. The camera was moved aside, now pointing at Tomoyo's feet. A few yards away were Kaho and Syaoran, both unconscious. The sapphire light became darker and then faded completely. A loud tapping sound was heard and the watchers knew their mysterious heroine was poking the camera. "Hm… oh… here we go!" The screen became dark.

"And that's it. She apparently turned off the camera." Tomoyo stopped the blank video. She looked back at Syaoran. She pursed her lips, "Syaoran."

His hands were white-knuckled fists, "That demon's name… it's Kaji…" He scowled, his voice dripping with hatred. Flames were dancing in his eyes.

Tomoyo's eyes widened. She had never seen him appear so angry. It was starting to make her nervous. "Syaoran… calm down." She took his hand in hers, in a feeble attempt to snap him out of his rage. "It's harder to think clearly when you're angry."

Syaoran breathed in deeply and sighed. "All right." He stood up, remembering the sound of his savior's voice. He remembered listening to rain from his window in China. For some reason they just sound alike to him. "Rain whisper…" He said quietly. Looking back at Tomoyo, he gave her a very faint smile, "Thank you Tomoyo." 

Tomoyo shook her head, "Honestly Syaoran, it's nothing. You're like a brother to me, I'll do anything I can to help you."

*********

"Wha-? What?" She blinked at the question, thunder crashing above her.

"Sakura, just answer me." Kenneth frowned, showing courage unusual for him, "Who's more important, me or Syaoran?"

Sakura took a step away from her boyfriend, "I-I can't choose between you two! It's like trying to choose between my brother and Tomoyo. You're both important to me in different ways, isn't that enough?"

"Sakura, you've been practically ignoring me for the past few weeks and spending every moment with him. What's going on?"

"I told you: his family was just killed. Half died in front of him. Mei-lin is the only close family he's got and she's in hiding because people say she's the next murder target." Sakura trembled with nerves, Kenneth's expression hadn't softened, "Come on, it doesn't get much worse for the guy. I've contacted you when ever I could."

"Please just answer the question." Kenneth frowned. She was just staring. He sighed, "I don't blame you for loving the guy." He opened his umbrella and walked away.

"Kenneth!" Confused, she raced after him, she grabbed him arm, but he pulled away.

"Sorry, Sakura. It's over." He ran off.

Sakura stood in the downpour, forgetting her umbrella under the tree. Tears mixed with the icy rain. Her mind swirled, what just happened? Why did he just leave her? Her strength gave way under her and she fell to her knees, watching the puddles ripple around her.

The stabbing of rain on her back suddenly ceased and so did the ripples around her. She looked up, trying to make out the image blurred between tears. "Sakura? What happened?" 

She quickly wiped away her tears, "It's nothing, Syaoran. What are you doing out here?" She changed the subject quickly not wanted to talk about her problems while he was suffering. 

"I just needed to buy some things." He said, raising the white plastic bag around his wrist. Kaho said he needed to get out of the house more often. Well, after she told him to be careful and showed him how to summon his sword (he didn't have to carry it around)… He raised an eyebrow, "I know you're lying." He held his out his hand and helped her up, sighing at her wet and muddy clothes. "Come on, Sakura. Let's get you out of the rain."

**********

"That little… " Kero growled. "I'll kill him."

"Oh be quiet." Syaoran rolled his eyes, "No matter how much we may want to, we shouldn't interfere." He glanced into the room. Sakura was asleep on the bed. He left his position by the door and sighed, "I'd better go."

_'Damn it kid, with the way you're acting you'd think you didn't care about her.' Kero crossed his little arms. Syaoran had come in with Sakura a little over an hour ago. Sakura looked incredibly pale and was trying hard to hide something from Syaoran. He could tell. Of course Syaoran wouldn't leave until she had eaten something… and told them what happened. Then they both insisted that she try to get some sleep, and, despite her protests, had managed to get her in bed. She fell asleep almost immediately. __'No… I take that back… he does care.'_

"Call Mizuki-san, before you go." Kero pulled the phone off the receiver, "I bet she's wondering where you are." Syaoran stared at the phone blankly a moment, then took it, watching Kero as his fingers dialed.

"Kaho-san?… Yes… I know… I just ran into Sakura and had to help her home. … No, nothing that's worth ripping your hair out over, she'll be fine so-. … yeah I'm coming. Hai… iie, it's ok. See you in a few minutes. Yeah, bye." He hung up the phone and picked up his bag and umbrella. He glanced one last time at Sakura, then at the flying stuffed animal hovering in the air in front of him. "Watch out for her… Kero."

The guardian was surprised hear his name come from the boy's mouth. "Watch yourself, Li…" They both smiled… a small careful smile… but a smile nonetheless.

"Ja!" Syaoran walked out the door. The rain fell gently now and the lightening had disappeared from the sky. Though it wasn't dark, the street lamps were on and cast a curling wave of light across the sidewalks. Syaoran had always liked the rain. He loved the feel or the water against his skin, and seeing the little crystal droplets always made him feel calm. 

The occasional splashing of a car running through a pond that had formed in the street, the sloshing of his shoes through the reflecting puddles, or the gentle _pitter patter of the drops against his umbrella made him want to smile. Most people would have smiled seeing the sun… but… _

Blood flowing down the floor… harsh heat… blazing boiling… corpses under the urban desert sun… mother… sisters… that was all he could think of when he saw the sun.

What made it all even worse was that he had never really told his family how important they were to him. He was always cold and indifferent towards them. He didn't want to make that mistake again. He'd try to be a little more open… just a little.

A collective shiver went through his body. The cheery sunlight that day had betrayed him… People would always say how happy and bright the sun was… what a bunch of liars. He looked up at the sky and let the rain kiss his face and wash away his horrors.

"Tasting the rain now are we?" A new voice said, "I like to do that myself."

Syaoran snapped around nearly dropping the plastic bag and his umbrella. There stood a young woman, who looked no older than twenty-one. She had waist-length, dark curls that framed her face and trailed down her back, her long black skirt was damp from the rain and flowed around her. She wore a loose black shirt that bared her shoulders and had sleeves that went down to her elbow. She twirled a navy blue umbrella. But her eyes… her eyes were a marble ice blue. Each pupil had a ring of pale jade green around the edges… those eyes… those cat-like spheres… Her long dark hair… she seemed so familiar. He noticed a dagger hung around her hip… _a dark dress, long black curls, bloody daggers… _"You!" He growled. 

The young woman frowned, "I don't see why you sound so mean… I'm not the one who killed your loved ones."

"What are you talking about?! I saw you standing over their bodies! You held threw fire and knives and killed my sister!" Syaoran was fuming… _sister. "You tried to kill me too!" The umbrella and bag clattered and when they settled on the ground, he had the woman pinned to the wall, his sword suddenly pressed against her neck. _

"That wasn't me!" The young woman proested. "I'm here to help. You have to believe me!"

Syaoran frowned, and relaxed a little, keeping his sword by her throat, "Then you're going to answer a few questions." He snapped, "First of all, who… or what are you?"

"As far as I'm concerned I have no name… give me any name you want." The girl was frowning, but her eyes were wide at the glistening blade pressuring her throat. 

Syaoran couldn't help but pity her… somehow he felt a connection to this stranger. But he still didn't trust her… not the slightest bit. He had a feeling that she could escape him if she wanted… He took a step back, now only the tip of his sword touched her neck. "Then answer this: _what_ are you?" 

"I am…" She seemed hesitant… "I'm…" She became incredibly pale. "I'm not sure exactly _what I am. I'm a mix of things… human, demon, sorceress… mostly demon… wait…" She closed her eyes a brief moment. The full force of her power struck Syaoran, catching him off guard. Her immense aura was immense… and different from the woman he saw kill his family. It didn't feel like ordinary magic. It felt cool yet comforting at the same time. But somehow, he just knew others wouldn't sense the soothing magic this way. He pulled his sword away from her neck. Her aura was navy blue and lined with silver. He had never felt anything like it… he defiantly sensed some dark magic… but it was overwhelmed by Clow magic, the magic of the sorceress-mother, and so much more…_

"Come on… we'll talk." He picked up his bag, convinced this wasn't the killer of his family. His mind suddenly awoke… that voice… 

**********

"Suppi!!" Nakuru ran about the house. 

"My name's not Suppi!!" The little black creature darted, trying to escape the crazed Nakuru. Eriol jumped aside; phone in hand, barely dodging the two running down the hall. 

"It's just one sugar cube!" Nakuru called out, waving around a whole box of sugar.

"You hear them too?" Eriol sighed into the phone.

Tomoyo laughed, "It sounds like you're all having fun." 

"Indeed." He rubbed his head. "Those two will be the end of me one day. Sometimes I wonder why I even created them…"

"To keep you company?" Tomoyo tried.

"Perhaps…" Eriol smiled. A sudden burst of static made him pull away from the phone. "Ah! Tomoyo-san are you there?"

"Yes… what happened?" 

A wave of magic flooded his senses. It felt like a cool rain… but it was a strange and new magic. And disturbingly powerful… "Tomoyo, do you-? Wait… I forget you don't sense magic."

"Did you feel something, Eriol-kun?"

He frowned, "I still feel it. My God, it's powerful!"

"Master!" Ruby Moon and Spinel Sun raced into the room. "Do you know what it is?"

"No I don't. Tomoyo-san… wait one second; I'm trying to pinpoint it. This power…it's all over… everywhere." He closed his eyes a brief moment. _'Some where in the center of town… not too far off from Sakura's house… now it's heading towards… Oh no.' "Whatever it is, it's heading towards Kaho-san's house and Syaoran's with it."_

"I'll get my camera." Tomoyo said.

**********

"I don't see why you're so hard on him." Yukito sighed. 

"He's a little gaki that's why." Touya growled. "He spends way too much time with Sakura."

He smiled at the little twitch that had formed in his eyes. "Are you worried Li will take _your little monster away from you?"_

"No!" Touya turned the key to his house. This stupid wheel chair…

"Yukito-san!" Kero jumped in front of their faces, "Did you bring any extra cake? Or at least something really yummy?"

Yukito smiled, "In fact…" he held up a candy bar. He had actually bought a whole bag of them… but his stomach had gotten a little carried away…

"Oh! Gimmie!" Kero snatched it away from her, then coughed strangely. Breathing in he looked at him calmly, "Arigato, Yukito-san."

"Huh uh…" A quiet groan came down the stairs, "Who's here?" Sakura rubbed her eyes.

"Gomen nasai. Did we wake you Sakura?" Yukito asked.

"Oh, ohayo Yukito-san! And no… you didn't wake me." Sakura yawned again. "Kero-chan… how long was Syaoran here after I fell asleep?"

"WHAT?! That gaki—was here?!?!" Touya trembled with rage.

"He is not a gaki!" Sakura protested. That's when they all felt it. The familiar chill of rain and magic unlike any other rushed across them. The lights flickered once and everyone fell silent.

"God, what is that?" Touya gasped. He had slowly been regaining his powers and this was something completely… amazing.

"Someone out there has got a huge power." Kero narrowed his eyes. A yellow light and wings enshrouded him. Cereberous then stood before them.

"And who ever it is, is with Syaoran!" Sakura grew worried, what if it was someone else trying to hurt him? "We have to check it out."

"Agreed, let's go." Yue frowned, startling everyone with his sudden appearance. _'But somehow… I don't think the boy is in trouble.'_

**********

"Thank you for understanding, Li-sama." She held a pale hand to her neck, as if she was unsure it was still unharmed. 

Syaoran twitched, "Don't call me –sama. Now talk… why are you here to help? And what do you know of my family?" Syaoran was ready to burst with all his questions… but he was still so unsure of himself and of this young woman. He was wondering if she was the one who…

"Well, like I said, as far as I'm concerned, I have no name, but I know the name of the woman who killed your family. She is called Kaji Nikumu. She is a demon-sorceress and she is after the Golden Orb of Magic…" She watched him intently, as if expecting him to run around screaming. 

"The golden orb Eriol found all that stuff about. The thing it…Kaji, was after."

The woman with dark hair nodded, "The orb is part of an old legend…" A groan escaped her mouth, "I hate telling these old stories. It's so annoying, but you have to know." She took a deep breath, drinking in the rain. "The orb is said to give its keeper the ultimate power, unlimited dominion over the magic world."

"Sorcerers created it in order to restore peace to a world over-run by evil demons and wild magic. It was chaos." Syaoran put in, "Once everything was in order they had to keep the balance created by the orb, so they couldn't destroy the orb. So, to keep any one person from getting the power of the orb, but still keep the peace it controlled, the orb was split into pieces. I understood that much." 

The name-less woman nodded, "Glad you understand it. Saves me some breath." She smiled with pearly teeth. "I wonder why legends can never be more original?" She closed her eyes remembering… "One on land, one under sea. Part in the birth from one banned. Part in the guard whose name was yet to be. Part in air, part in fires. One, a demon's eye in a demon's lair-" 

"In one whose crawled through briars. And two within new love unbound and newly found." Syaoran finished, "Yes… I remember now. I read about it one of mother's books." He then murmered, "No wonder I felt like I should have known something…" Syaoran grew tense… _mother… He shook it off and frowned, "I'm guessing the poem is a clue to where the pieces are hidden?" What else could it have been?_

"Yes… and that witch who attacked you… she is," a grimace appeared on her delicate face, "Like me, part demon and sorcerer. She had a piece of the orb within her… _part in the birth from one banned… her father was a demon and her mother a sorceress. Her father was banished by magic users from the mortal world. He returned and had a child with my half-mother. Using a spell Kaji brought the piece of orb out from within her… and spent years searching for the other pieces. __Part in the guard whose name was yet to be… that… was me. I have a piece of the orb. Kaji can't find the other pieces and wants them desperately."_

"So what does this have to do with my family? Does my family have one of the pieces?" Syaoran looked up at her.

Her blue ice colored eyes softened, "I'm sorry. No. But the reason your family was involved is a little complicated. You see, Kaji's father was banished from this world because he had stolen the soul of a close friend of a very powerful sorcerer…"

"Named Clow Reed." Syaoran frowned, seeing her nod, "Let me guess. Somehow Kaji's father came back, and my family got rid of him for good."

"You're very good at putting things together." The woman sighed, brushing her curls over her shoulder, "Kaji was mainly killing for revenge… but…"

"But what?" Syaoran eyed her.

"Well," She tapped her chin thoughtfully, "First of all, you do understand all of this right?"

"Kaji's a demon's daughter, who wanted revenge and wants to get all the pieces to an orb that controlled the magic in world. She killed my family in revenge." He scowled, "Now, _but_ what?" 

She bit her lip, "I know there's something about the Li's that frightened her. She killed them in hope to eliminate those capable of stopping her. But it wasn't the Li clan in general that frightened her. She wanted to kill you. She's made that clear several times. There's something about _you Li Syaoran that frightens her." The rain seemed to fall harder._

"What-?" Syaoran nearly fell backwards, "She's much stronger than I am! Why is she afraid of me?! Sakura, Eriol… them I could understand… but I'm…" He paused, "…I'm weak. Besides, she didn't seem scared of me the last few times she's tried to _kill_ me." He looked towards the ground, and frown upon his face, "It doesn't make any sense."

"I don't think you're weak." She patted his shoulder awkwardly, unsure if she should touch him, "And I didn't say it made sense. But… there is something about you…" She put her chin in her hand. The rain had slowed. But the dark clouds still hovered overhead. "Anyway, I think that another reason she killed your family is to get information. You sister's were in the library were they not? She probably thought you'd know something about it. The Li family was…is wise and powerful so it makes sense."

"No… not _is_, it _was…" Syaoran thought sadly, grief over-coming him again._

She shook her head, "_Is… you and Mei-lin aren't the only one's who survived. The rest of the Li clan has gone into hiding until this has either blown over… or until they can re-group."_

Syaoran forced a small smile… that was true… but still… "Wait…just how do you know all this? And I could've sworn it was you who killed my family."

"Well, I… was not born. I was created… by…" The woman, sighed, "Clow Reed. He knew of the legend and created me in secret. He made an amulet and gave it to a sorceress. The amulet was me. Kero and Yue have the book, I was a pendant. She was to say a spell and I would appear. This sorceress was Kaji's mother. Kaji and I look a lot alike. Except our eyes are different. Her eyes are orange. You must have not seen her eyes." She shuffled her feet and looked up. "Good thing you didn't.  Her eyes a very nerve-wreaking. And I just know these things, Reed-sama created me that way I guess." They were standing in front of Kaho's house. 

"Just a few more questions." Syaoran said. The ice-eyed girl nodded. "Why are you telling me all this?"

She smiled, "Clow Reed created me to help you… I'm a guardian… just like Yue, Cereberus, Spinel Sun, and Ruby Moon. But unlike Yue, I was not created to be angel-like. Clow knew that the forces we would be dealing with would have to be fought… how do you say it? Ah yes… we'd have to fight fire with fire."

Syaoran shook his head… this was a lot of information. But why… "Why do I need a guardian? I'm not that important." He mumbled. 

She raised an eyebrow delicately, "Not true."

Syaoran eyed her, "Whatever." He sighed. His 'guardian' shook her head. He felt out her aura again and couldn't help asking one last question… for now, "When this Kaji attacked, were you the one who-?"

"Kept you safe…?" She completed the sentence for him. Syaoran nodded. She smiled softly. "Yes. That was me." 

"And when I-?"

She giggled, "I was there, too." Syaoran sighed. 

"Why didn't you tell me all of this then?"

"Because someone else was always there and I wanted to talk to _you_ before talking to everyone."

The rain came down softly. "Syaoran." Kaho walked out of the temple grounds, "I was about to go look for you. You called forty minutes ago and it doesn't take that long to walk from Sakura's house to here." She saw the young woman by the thirteen-year-olds side. Although she had sensed her long ago, she struggled not to let her thoughts show. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't see you. I'm Mitzuki Kaho." Her face showed hints of a grimace, glancing at the expressionless Syaoran, "Who are you?" Their eyes locked together and she could feel something familiar. The woman's aura felt a little like Yue's… or Ruby Moon's…

"I'm…" She frowned slightly and looked down at Syaoran. "What is my name?" Syaoran met her stare. Her eyes reminded him of gentle rain. It began to drizzle again and the soft sounds echoed around him. Her eyes became a pale slate blue. "That is… if you accept me…" She whispered. 

"What's going on?" Syaoran turned around. Eriol, Tomoyo (camera in hand), Ruby Moon and, Spinel Sun were standing behind them, shielded from the rain by a clear magic dome. The name-less woman stared at them, she glanced at Syaoran, then, with a sigh, looked up into the rain lowering her umbrella. The droplets calmed her nerves. She knew the other's were skeptical of this stranger.

Yue, Sakura, and Cereberus ran up to them, freezing once they spotted the source of the enormous power. They _forced _Touya to stay at home. "She looks like the woman that killed Syaoran's family." Sakura gasped.

"It can't be her. Her aura is different…" Yue glowered a little. Her aura was icy… but strangely, nobody was afraid of her. The aura slowly dwindled and was completely hidden once again.

Meeting his gaze once again, the young woman had no way of know what he was thinking. She felt as if she was staring into a mirror instead of his eyes. Rain poured down her face. If Syaoran didn't trust her she would understand. She'd just have to do her job from afar. Rain suddenly stopped dribbling down her cheeks and hair. She opened her eyes and saw an umbrella over her head. 

Syaoran observed her carefully. There was truth in those eyes… and he could see in them the hardships and mysteries that were ahead. Why him? What next? What about the orb? There were so many questions. But he had a feeling that even though she wouldn't have all the answers, she'd try to get them. He watched the color in her cat-like gaze grew warm as he smiled a little and said, "Everyone, meet Ame Sasayaki… my guardian."

If this chapter didn't make sense I'm VERY sorry! I tried to make it as clear as possible! I really did try! (try is the key word there) Well, review please! (side-information Ame = Rain in Japanese and Sasayaki = whisper) PS: Has anyone written a Tomoyo + Syaoran fic? Just wondering.


	6. Reveal Your True Self

I could go on and on about all the reasons I didn't update this WAY sooner, but that would take up a chapter by itself. OMG I went through SUCH a guilt trip when I realized how long it has been (over a year right? O.o). I'm SO sorry! I just wanted to say that and thanks to all who are still reading and were patient! To everyone, pleaaaaaaaaase forgive me! I will try desperately to update sooner now that I'm back on track. This chapter –is- a bit short but the next chapter will probably be really long to make up for it. 

**Demon's Wings**

**Reveal Your True Self**

"I understand if none of you trust me just yet. But once I found out where Syaoran was… I had to come." Ame explained, sipping some tea. Kaho watched the teacup carefully. If there was one thing they had found out about Ame already was that she was polite and a klutz. She had run into the door, tripped over the steps, and took the embarrassment well. 

Nakuru smiled, "All right! Another girl guardian. Finally!" The introductions had been completed and everyone was in the living room in Kaho's home. 

"So let me get this straight," Sakura had been struggling to understand. "You're Syaoran's guardian, created by Clow Reed and given to a sorceress lady to care for until a half-sister came along and her name Kaji and she is Syaoran's enemy, who is afraid of him for some reason of other, who wants revenge for the banishment and killing of her demon father, and who is after the Golden Orb of Magic so she can gain ultimate control of magic and now is searching for the other four pieces of the orb out of nine, one of which you have and five of which she has… Did I get it?"

"Out of ten pieces actually." Syaoran shrugged. "But otherwise you've got it."

Sakura sighed, falling back against the couch, "That's a lot."

"By any chance," Kaho looked around thoughtfully, "Do we have anything to do with this orb?"

"Well, since we are all closely related by magic… there is a huge possibility that one of you has to do with a piece of the orb." Ame sighed. She bit her lip, "_One on land, one under sea. Kaji has those two… _Part in the birth from one banned. _That one was in her._ Part in the guard whose name was yet to be. _That is my piece. I'm Syaoran's guard and was nameless until he gave me one. _Part in air, part in fires. _Those she has. She traveled all over the world for most of these. _One, a demon's eye in a demon's lair. _I don't know where that one could be… and I know she doesn't have it. She's the type who likes to brag and would have mentioned it when we fought last.__ In one who's crawled though briars. And two within new love unbound and newly found. Those I'm also clueless about." _

"A mystery, how fun." Eriol said, sounding truly amused. "I'd better look a few things up. I'll see if I can find anything else about the orb pieces."

"Touya can help. My dad's got hundreds of old books he found on digs." Sakura said, volunteering her brother. "He's read almost all of them." 

Kero, who had remained remarkably silent, stared at Ame, "So what do we do when we find these pieces?" He asked.

"We'll take them." Ame shrugged, "I don't see another option. Kaji's no doubt still looking for the pieces."

"What exactly to the pieces look like? Are they something physical?" Tomoyo asked, leaving her camera on, "Because I don't see how a piece can be inside you."

"It's all magic. Yes some pieces are physical, like the one's found on land, sea, and so forth. But the one's that would be inside people are… well…" Ame sighed. "It's hard to explain. It's just all magic. Here, I'll show you." She stood up, closing her eyes, she put her hands in front of her. "O ancient power, balance from another realm, place before me the gold of blood and soul." The lights began to flicker and a blue-silver glow filled the room. "Bring forth the key to peace of magic." Any electric object in the room died completely (including, much to her dismay, Tomoyo's camera) and a breeze swirled around her. "Remove the relic to be united once again." Her eyes opened, glimmering strangely. An ice blue light burst from her chest. Filling the room with a cool wind; a beam of gold then cleared it all away. Once everyone could see again, they saw Ame standing with a glowing gold triangle floating between her fingers. The light's slowly flickered back on. 

Ame smiled, "That's always so much fun to do."

"May I see it?" Eriol watched the gold piece. Ame sent the object floating towards him. "Thank you." He plucked it from the air and turned it over in his hands, examining it carefully, "The magic in this is unlike anything I've ever felt…"

Ame nodded, sitting back down, "I'm not surprised. It's a mix of several types of magic. White magic, Black magic, Clow magic, you name it, it's there."

Yue raised a brow, "A lot for such a small piece."

The new guardian laughed, "I suppose so, but once combined with the other pieces…" She trailed off, letting them use their imaginations. 

"So… how do we start looking for the pieces?" Sakura questioned, sipping her own tea, "Do they have a certain aura, or something?"

Ame shook her head, "No. They give no sign of their presence. That's the annoying part."

Eroil returned the triangle to its keeper. "Intriguing." 

"Isn't it?" She smiled and took it back, "Anyone else want a look? … No? All right." She paused and held the triangle out in front of her, "Return to the bearer, o' piece of gold." Light's, similar to the first time around, flashed and nearly blinded everyone. Once they were able to see clearly again, the piece was gone and Ame was calmly drinking tea.

"So…" Spinel raised a brow, "Once we find the bearer's of these pieces, just how do we take it?" 

"There should be something to trigger the piece to appear on its own."

There was a long silence. Everyone was deep in thought, wondering.

"Ame," Kaho spoke up through the silence, startling everyone, "Since you're Syaoran's gaurdian you'd better stay here with us."

Ame smiled, "Thank you very much Mitzuki-san."

**********

"Oops!" Ame caught the glass just before it hit the floor.

Kaho was having a heart attack every three seconds. The girl hadn't broken anything… yet… but it was still turning her into a nervous wreck. Each of the guardians in their earthly forms seemed to have their 'thing', their one flaw. For Kero, it was an obsession with food and video games, Spinel was dangerous around sugar, Nakuru was too hyper and Touya-obsessed, and Yukito was usually clueless (and also food obsessed). Ame was a living, breathing, walking (or stumbling) klutz.

_Earthly form… Kaho started to think, "Ame, what is your guardian form like?" She started rinsing out the dishes._

"Um well…" Ame laughed nervously, "I really don't know. I've never looked into a mirror while I was in that form. All I know is that I've got wings." She dried the plates and cups with a rag and put them away

Kaho raised a brow, "Maybe you could transform now and see?"

"I'd like to, but it'd be a waste of energy."

"All right, makes sense." 

Syaoran watched the two women from the doorway. He wondered what they were talking about. Or, did he _want_ to know? Taking another step into the kitchen, both pairs of eyes turned to him. "I finished cleaning." He told them.

Kaho smiled, "You didn't have too."

He shrugged, "I did anyway.

"Does this mean we can go to the park now? Sakura-san, Tomoyo-san said they were go with Yukito-san and Touya-san." Ame said excitedly, sounding almost child-like. "Please?"

Syaoran shrugged, "Whatever you want." He turned about and walked out of the kitchen.

_Crash! "Oh… my…. Gosh. I'm so sorry Mitzuki-san. Gomen nasai!" _

Kaho sighed, but said nothing. After all, it was bound to happen sooner or later…

**********

Sakura stared off into space, letting the ice-cream drip off her cone and down her fingers. Something felt strange today…. Something was off. 

"Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo tapped her friend's shoulder. "Are you all right?"

The green gaze sprung to life again, "Ahh!" Sakura quickly licked the ice cream up and cleaned her fingers with a napkin. "Er… I'm fine Tomoyo. Really. Just happy Kero didn't come or he'd eat my ice-cream." She glanced at her best friend. Tomoyo hadn't bought what she said for a second. With a sigh, Sakura stared at her ice-cream, "I just feel like something is different. Y'know… not right."

"Hey, kajuu, walk faster." Touya shouted, smirking. Yukito was eating his third ice-cream cone and shaking his head, wondering why Touya always provoked his sister.

"Oh shut-up, onii-chan! I'm not on wheels!" Twirling about on the wheel chair, Touya stuck his tongue out and continued rolling forward. Sakura scowled. "Anyway, Tomoyo, what time were we going to meet up with Ame, Kaho, and Syaoran?"

With a glance at her watch, Tomoyo smiled, "They should already be at the playground." Sakura nodded, smiling to herself. Her friend tilted her head slightly, "Sakura-chan, what doesn't feel right?"

"I don't know…" She sighed, eating up her cone, "Just… odd." 

Tomoyo opened her mouth, to say a few reassuring words, but none came out as they heard a voice shout, "Hey! Hey! Over here!" Turning about, they smiled at the shouting Ame. Walking over, they giggled (Touya scowled) a greeting to Syaoran and Kaho.

Syaoran gave them a half hearted wave and stuck his hands back in his pockets. Kaho smiled, her hands linked behind her back. Ame rushed over and smiled, patting Touya's head, replacing the scowl on his face with a look on confusion. Yutito chuckled and patted his head too, leaving Touya with a completely baffled expression. 

Sakura laughed, finishing off her ice-cream, not noticing Syaoran's eyes resting on her. Tomoyo smiled, noticing what her friend did not, and slipped beside Syaoran. "You know… I bet you two would look cute together. Why don't you ask her out sometime?"

He face quickly turned crimson, "Y-you think so?... I mean-!" He cleared his through, "You're delusional." 

Tomoyo smiled that strange smile of hers and flipped on her video camera. "Am I?" She peered through the lens. Syaoran was about to retort, as she suddenly shrieked, dropping her camera with a loud crack. "She's here! Oh my god! Sakura!" Tomoyo clamped her hands over her mouth, eyes widening as she stumbled back.

Before anyone could make a move, a dark cloud swirled up between the cracks in the pavement, outlining a figure standing over the Card Mistress. Yue emerged within flash, darting in front of Sakura as Kaji came clear into view. 

"Fool, it's not her I desire." Her bright gold eyes pierced through the shadow across her face, locked on Syaoran, now shielded by Ame. "Dear sister, do move out of my way!"

Ame's eyes grew icy cold as a faint black aura flickered around her, her locks of hair curling and wiping about her face like snakes. "You'd have to kill me first…" 

"Am I supposed to actually answer that?" Kaji raised her hand palm upwards towards the heavens. A ray of fire shot down upon the two. 

Sakura covered her eyes, blinded by the bright light that followed. Opening them again, she summoned her staff without hesitation. Everyone but herself and Yue had been knocked out and to the ground by the bolt. Her gaze dart to where Ame and Syaoran had been standing. Ame stood tall, a deep frowned creased into her face. She had changed, her eyes were now ice blue light, her clothes now consisted of a long, tight, tunic and black boots. Large scaly wings spread spread across her back, and Kaji laughed, "Ah! There's Ame, mother's little dragoness!" 

Ame growled and darted into the air a blade of black fire appearing in her hand. Kaji grinned and a sword of red flames appeared before her, just in time to block the thundering blow. Sakura stood, dumb-struck by the speed and amount of magic that exploded as they fought. 

Yue grabbed her arm snapping her out of her trance, "Mistress, shall we get everyone away?" He motioned quickly to their unconscious friends. She nodded and quickly summoned the Dash card. Moving everyone quickly out of the clearing. Yue then flew them all even further away as she raced towards Syaoran, finding him staring, seemingly as dumb-struck as she had been.

"Syaoran." She clutched his hand. He suddenly frowned, jerking his hand away, just as Ame crashed down into the path in front of him, barely composing herself in time to block Kaji's charge. With the red blade nearly at her throat, and her back pressing deeper into the hard earth, Ame trembled with effort. 

Syaoran's face darkened, "I'm not going to let her take anyone else…. No one." Sakura flinched and stepped away. There was something… something in his voice. He doubled over and before she could make a move toward him, a loud rip greeted her ears. Grand black dragon wings burst from his back. Straightening up he turned to stare at Sakura, his eyes glazed over with a green glow. 

She stumbled back, falling in shock. He held his hand out and a sword of a solid green gem flared into his hand. With a great flap of his dark wings, he shot towards the distracted Kaji, ramming into her side with his sword. 

A screech of pain and anger tore through the air. Kaji dropped her sword and disappeared, melting away into black mist, before vanishing completely. Ame pushed herself up, rolling her shoulders and stretching her wings out to their full size, "Well… now things make sense." She sighed, placing a pale hand on Syaoran's fore head. "Now sleep."

The boy rocked back and forth, dropping his sword, though it vanished before it even touched the ground. His eyes closed, his wings shrinking rapidly, he fell back, quickly caught by Ame.

Sakura staggered to her feet. "Wha…. What?" 

Ame stared up at her, eyes still pools of light as she scooped up Syaoran. "Sakura, tell everyone we shall return within a few days. I'm afraid I must discuss something with Syaoran."

"Wait! Wait… just… tell me. What just happened?" Sakura pleaded, stare fixed on the boy. 

After a short pause, Ame simply answered, "I shall explain when I return. But for now… it is fair enough to say that The Keeper has awoken." Without another word, and not waiting a moment longer, she launched into the sky, leaving a bewildered Card Mistress standing in the smoky, desolate battle ground.

Yeah that was short…. It'll be longer next time. Promise. ^-^;;;; Again, pleeeeaaase forgive me for taking forever.


	7. Crawling Through Briars

Oiiiiiiiiii.. brain…. Hurting…. The ouchies of it all! …. Warning: there's er… -blood spillage- in this chapter… Ok anywho, would've actually posted this a day or two ago, but am kinda sorta… banned from my compi so the time I get to work on this is limited. Buuuuuuut I updated a lot faster than last time huh? ^-^;;;; 

Syaoran: Think that'll matter?

RKH: O.o oiiiiiiiii…. Syaoran-kun?... now I know I'm delusional. Am gonna go take some asprin. Hope ya like this chapter and don't forget to review!! But…erm…. Please don't flame for some of the things I have happen… ehehe. ^-^ Thankies!! 

**Demon's Wings**

**Crawling Through Briars**

****

Eriol stared out the window, the book held limply in his hands. Five days….. Five days had passed since last they had seen Syaoran. Everyone had sense enough not to prod Sakura about what happened. Her nerves were thoroughly rattled.

Almost a week and not a word from Ame or Syaoran.

Eriol stood up, deciding he needed some fresh air. Leaving the house with a near silent good-bye to Nakuru and Spinel, he thought about the phone conversation he had earlier with Tomoyo.

Kenneth had come by her house the other day. He told her that a strange woman had been trying to look into her home… he followed and the woman looked into Syaoran's old apartment, then Yukito's, Eroil's own, and then Kaho's. The lady had long black hair and carried a dagger. The dagger was what had made Kenneth so suspicious.

Eriol frowned, kicking a pebble along the path. It sounded like _her but she hadn't attacked anyone…Then again, she is only after Syaoran. But what if she was just buying her time? What if-? _

He was jerked out of his thoughts as someone ran into him from behind.

"Eriol! Oh Eriol, thank God I found you!" The girl fell to her knees, head bent as she desperately tried to catch her breath. Eriol frowned, backing up a bit as he noticed the dagger only half hidden in her jacket. She wavered and slumped forward. Eriol quickly dropped to catch her before her head smashed into the pavement. He turned her over to look at the thin, faint, black haired girl in the face.

"What? … M-Meiling-san?"

She looked up, grinning and gasping, "Of course…" She frowned and reached up slowly, touching his cheek, as if unsure he was real, then embraced him faintly.  "Good… not another hallucination…" 

He started a moment, then simply hugged her back. "Alright, Meiling-san. Lets get you out of here shall we?"

She nodded, then tried pushing herself up, to her feet, failing miserably and lapsing into a dead faint. Hiiragizawa sighed a little, frowning. Then scooped her up onto his back, walking her back home. …Well…. Now –this- was unexpected to him. Why wasn't Meiling still in China?

**********

Meiling wolfed down the food placed before as if she hadn't eaten in weeks as soon as she awoke from her short nap. Dirt and grime was streaked across her skin. Her clothes also looked very worn and ratty, making them wonder about how she had gotten here. Eriol watched her curiously. Sakura and Tomoyo had just arrived. He had called them right after he carried the weak girl home.

Nakuru stared a moment at the hungry Meiling, then laughed, "I'll go get some more food." 

Meiling looked up, some noodles half hanging out of her mouth before she slurped them up, speaking with her mouth full, "Yesh pleashe." 

As Nakuru left, Sakura sat on the couch beside her ravenous friend, "Meiling, what are you doing in Japan. You could've called or something, we would've picked you up from the airport."

Meiling turned pale, "No… I couldn't contact you in any way."

Tomoyo placed a hand on her shoulder, "Meiling-chan, can you tell us what happened?" 

The girl paused and then nodded, straightening up, trying to be her usual, proud, self, "Four days ago… that demon woman showed up at my house. Saying the Keeper had been sent loose and she wanted us to tell her where he was, because he wasn't in Japan anymore. We had no idea what she was talking about, and we told her that…" Tomoyo noticed the suddenly dead look that filled Meiling's eyes and slipped her arms around her shoulders in a comforting hug. "She… she went berserk… killed my mother and my father's missing. I barely managed to escape… I wandered for a while… then managed to sneak on a boat that was shipping plants to Japan. Some of those plants had thorns, which is why my clothes are like this… anyway… I managed to find my way here. I had figured she was talking about Syaoran, I've been trying to find him." She looked like she wanted to cry, but couldn't, leaning a little onto Tomoyo instead.

Eriol reached onto the little table before him and picked up her dagger, "And this?"

Meiling frowned, meeting his gaze, "Grabbed it off the floor after she threw it." 

His blue eyes widened slightly from behind his glasses, "Spinel, take this to my study please." He carefully handed it to the guardian, who had been watching silently, and he quickly flew it away.

"So… so where is Syaoran?" Meiling looked at them all curiously. It took Sakura a moment, then slowly, the story came out. The Card Mistress felt bad for not speaking of it all sooner, and from the moment she mentioned "The Keeper" a distant look came across Eriol's face, a sign that he was sinking into his thoughts. 

Meiling frowned, rubbing her eyes, but she didn't look horribly disappointed, "Well, I'll just have to wait…"

Eriol turned his gaze to Nakuru as she put a plate of sweets on the table, then muttered to Meiling vaguely, "If you wish, you can take a shower and rest here." 

She stood up slowly, popping a cookie into her mouth and smiling faintly at him. Tomoyo stared… Meiling… was blushing? Before she could comment, Nakuru was already guiding Meiling upstairs. 

Sakura and Tomoyo exchanged looks. They had both seen her blush, and then glanced at Eriol, who was looking strangely detached, "What are you thinking about?" Sakura asked softly. A moment passed and he did not seem to hear her.

"Eriol-kun?" Tomoyo stared.

He snapped out of whatever trance he had been in and sighed, "Pardon. But… I know what Ame meant by 'The Keeper' and was thinking of its significance… Seems as if my cute little descendent has a still rougher road ahead of him." Catching the worried expression in Sakura's eyes, he smiled faintly, "The Keeper was a termed used for the one who was granted temporary control of the Orb of Peace, without restrictions, to wield against those who were considered a danger to the world. The ability has been dormant within a person chosen by fate, incase the Orb ever needed to be used." 

"What do you mean 'without restrictions'?" Tomoyo brushed her hair out of her eyes, for once in her life, oblivious to the softened expression on his face.

"I believe it's related to a reason that Kaji wants Syaoran dead. She somehow knew he was The Keeper. If The Keeper is dead, she would be able to use the orb with greater ease. You see, it would already take a lot of power to put the orb together, you felt the magic released even as Ame showed us her piece. The mere fact that The Keeper is alive makes the orb even more difficult to piece together because the Keeper's life force is linked to it. It would weaken Kaji greatly to try and put it all together, and even if she succeeds in doing so, it takes a greater amount of strength to keep the orb from breaking apart again from the sheer power it would let loose. Though there is more about the Keeper and his or her abilities that are omitted from all records, leaving that role still shrouded in mystery."

"Someone did their research." Sakura chuckled.

Eriol shrugged, trying, and failing, to look modest, "Your brother helped as well. I also spoke to Ame a little, and between us, we managed to piece some of this puzzle together. But now that I see that Syaoran's The Keeper… it makes some more sense."

**********

Meiling linked her hands behind her back as she walked along the path, sighing as her eyes hazily fixed themselves on the back of Eriol's head. Sakura, Eriol, and Tomoyo walked slightly ahead of her. All their thoughts were similar, and all focused on Syaoran and where he must be, or why he wasn't back yet. It had been nearly a week and those 'few days' had passed. 

They decided that none of them could stand being cooped up indoors anymore and went out.

Sakura looked up towards the hazy clouds, breaking the silence with the question that was on their minds, "I wonder where Syaoran and Ame are?" 

"Who knows?" Meiling mumbled, closing her eyes to feel the sun's warmth on her face.

"No one apparently." Eriol mumbled with the same tone.

Tomoyo opened her mouth to speak, when she noticed a faint shadow move from the corner of her eyes. Turning towards the tree-line, she saw nothing. Frowning just a bit, she tugged on the end of Eriol's sleeve, leaning in to whisper into his ear.

Meiling turned around, noticing this, "What?" 

Eriol's gaze darkened as he placed a finger over his lips to silence her. Sakura fingered the Key around her neck. 

The two magic-users felt it at the same time, but they all smelled it. Smoke… fire… blood…

"Duck!" Eriol pushed Tomoyo to the ground as a wave of fiery daggers flew over their heads. Sakura dropped to the floor, summoning her staff as she did. But the daggers did not home in on them. The small, burning blades turned sharply. Meiling quickly moved aside, but not quickly enough as her scream let them all know. Two of the eight daggers had embedded themselves into her flesh, one into her arm and the other into her side. The searing pain ripped through her body as she yanked the weapons out.  

"This is the final time I shall ask." A familiar, icy voice growled, "Where… is… Syaoran Li?!" 

"We don't know!" Sakura screamed, summoning the Shield card. A ruby dome wrapped around the four, staring up at the demon woman in horror. 

"Meiling," Tomoyo rushed over to the fallen girl, "Meiling?!" 

"I'm… ergh… fine…" Meiling pushed herself to her feet, clutching her bloody wounds. She stumbled and began to topple over, only to be quickly caught by Eriol.

The boy scowled. Never in his life, present or past, had he ever felt this helpless. And he certainly didn't like it. 

Kaji dropped to the ground, pressing her wings close to her body. "I can wait… And if none of you tell me where he is. I will just have to kill you all."

Sakura trembled a little. They couldn't stay here forever and the shield card was slowly draining her. They all knew that…

Minutes… hours flew by. Sakura was trembling with effort to keep the card going. Eriol was giving her some of his own magic energy, and, as vast as it was, it was tiring them both. Kaji at time would randomly murmur a spell, suddenly sucking even more magic from the card. It was sudden jolts on her power like that, that gave Sakura the feeling Kaji was enjoying their fear.

Eriol kept his arms around Meiling, who was still losing blood, though slowly. Seeing Sakura so pale, she pushed herself away from Hiiragizawa. Picking up one of Kaji's fallen daggers and tucking it away in her jacket too quickly for any of them to notice. "Hey! If I told you where Syaoran-kun was… would you let –them- all go?!"

"Meiling?!" Sakura and Tomoyo shouted simultaneously. 

She shot them a glare that shocked them all even more, "Well, demon? Will you promise?"

Kaji stared at Meiling with a completely blank expression. "Alright, I promise. They are of no concern to me anyhow…"

Sakura frowned and whispered, "But… Meiling-"

"Mind lowering the shield card a second? The lady and I need to talk." She simply grumbled. 

Sakura frowned and glanced at Eriol. He nodded slightly and Sakura did as she was asked. Meiling stepped away, murmuring softly as she did, "Be ready to run." She then quickly jogged closer to the demon, leaving the card mistress somewhat baffled as she raised the shield card again.

Kaji grinned, moving over to the girl "Now, my dear, why is it you wish to tell me where he is –now- and not as your mother burned?"

Meiling's fists tightened. "B-Because –now- I know where he is. I didn't then."

"Ah… well then… enlighten me." 

The girl motioned the demon to get closer, as so to whisper, and she did so. With a flick of her wrist, Meiling whipped the dagger out from beneath the folds of her jacket and gouging the demon at the base of her neck with a sharp twist. Kaji reeled back, unable to scream as dark blood streamed down her neck. Meiling stumbled around and began to run. Sakura, Eriol and Tomoyo were less than seconds behind her. 

A blood curdling screeching grew louder behind them and a dismal shadow blocked the sun light. Sakura came to a screeching halt, readying Watery and Windy. Her emerald eyes widened in horror, since before even her cry left her lips, the demoness swept down with her great wings and clutched Meiling, lifting her up by the hair. "Meiling!"

"I'm not so easily killed, fool!" Kaji spat, yanking Meiling up to eye-level with her. The blood on her neck was dry, and the wound was very slowly, but noticeably, healing. Meiling twisted and shouted, holding her hair to keep from ripping her scalp off. All the while, desperately trying to kick away the demon. "However, little girls like you are very easy to kill." She droned, pulling out a dagger. 

Tomoyo screamed and covered her mouth, unable to look as Kaji slowly drew the blade across Meiling's neck. Another screech filled their ears… Kaji's glass-shattering shriek. 

"Hiiragizawa!!" 

Eriol's eyes grew wide. "Li?" He looked up in time to catch Meiling. He jumped slightly in shock. Her eyes were glazed over and deep scarlet blood ringed around her neck and down her shirt. "Meiling?!" He laid her down quickly, but she was too far gone. There was nothing he could do except watch in horror as she trembled, eyes wide and glazed over. Shaking terribly, she pointed up.

"S-Syaoran…" She coughed, blood streaming from the corners of her mouth. 

Eriol looked up. Hovering over them towered a black clad figure, with terrifying, black dragon wings. The only specks of color other than his bared arms were two circlets of gold, one wrapped about his head. The other, about his arm, which held a dark, fiery sword. Rammed clear through Kaji's stomach. 

Sakura nearly dropped her cards. That stranger… he didn't seem like the Syaoran she knew. 

Gripping the handle, he whipped about his blade, sending Kaji's body hurling across the air. A blue black of light streaked across the horizon and one last scream ripped through Kaji before she was sent flying out of view.

Ame touched down beside Sakura. "I'm sorry… forgive me. We should've flown faster…" Her eyes lowered in sorrow as she saw Meiling, slowly dying in Eriol's grasp. Sakura and Tomoyo stumbled over. Held back a moment as Syaoran… this new Syaoran, landed next to Eriol.

"Meiling… forgive me… please…" He choked, kneeling down. "I'm so sorry… so sorry."

"For…. Forgiven…" She spluttered, her voice horribly slurred as blood flowed faster out her mouth, "Now juuugh…" She choked, "Just d-don't flllly inta agny trees."

He frowned, then forced a smile, "Of course not…" He stood slowly, "I love you like a sister… you know that right?"

A weak smile formed on her lips and Sakura and Tomoyo rushed forward, in tears, "Oh my god, Meiling!"

"Stop yer cryghhh… cryin'. I love yga all…" Eriol shivered slightly. Meiling… always so strong in moments of crisis. 

Syaoran pulled them back. "Good-bye then…" Meiling gave them another forced grin, then stared right into Eriol's eyes, unaware that Syaoran had his hand raised over her head. Her voice was soft… soft enough for only him to hear.

"Eriol-kun… I… I… I love you…"

A bright flash of green-light blinded the already shocked Eriol and once his vision cleared, he realized Meiling was already dead in his arms. Looking peaceful… asleep…

A swirl of wind and orange lights flew up from her corpse. A deep gold color rising from her slightly parted lips, slowly forming into a knot of gold. Thorn-covered vines were wrapped around the knot, vanishing along with the light and wind.

Syaoran slowly reached out and took the piece, murmuring softly, "I'm sure she –did- crawl through briars… in her heart and mind…" His eyes lowered on Eriol a moment, who's mouth was still slightly parted in the shock of it all. He sighed and clenched the piece in his fist, "Rest in peace, Meiling… my sister…"

Don't kill me for making Meiling say that!!! O.o I just had the urge to stick in a twist!! Cauz hey, if she's over Syaoran then Eriol's the next bachelor in line right? .;;; Not to mention it's a lead into the next chapter… And don't hate me for killing her either!! I wuv her too…… don't hurt me…

Syaoran: Hunt her down! 

RKH: O.O Nuuuuuuu!! 

Meiling: Nu? … You don't say 'no'?... Anyway, at least I got a decent scene… I feel important. ^-^

RKH: Aye, that ya are. Wait… Dang I really must be sick to be talking to Anime chars… I'm gonna go sleep now… oh! And the next chapter will be called Heart of Roses Review please! *exits*

Kero: Ok everyone, Kitchen Raid!!! 

Cast: YAY! ^_______________^


End file.
